Ever Ever After
by Emilie Dubois
Summary: Lucy Walt arrive à StoryBrook pour aider August, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE : Bonsoir les amis. Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Once Upon A Time. La série va être basée sur la fin de la saison 2 et sur la saison 3. Il y a des risques de spoilers. Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Disney et ABC. Sauf Arthur & Lucy.

Si des choses ne vont pas, qui vont, qui vous plaisent ou pas, un petit commentaire pour me le dire pour avancer l'histoire n'hésitez pas. Si vous voulez voir certains personnages ou passages intégrés également. Mais il faut un minimum que je garde la trame de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Dans une ville anglaise, nommée Warlow, trois enfants jouaient devant une grande maison, où il y avait un jardin pour eux. Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Le ciel était dépourvu de nuages. Autour d'eux, des personnes s'agitaient, ils commençaient à rentrer chez eux après une journée de travail mouvementée.

Un petit garçon pas plus haut que les jambes d'un adulte était en train de courir derrière une petite fille et un autre garçonnet. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins la même taille et le même âge. Il leur criait :

« -Je vais vous attraper avec mon crochet et Lucy sera mienne. »

De son index, il s'amusait à imiter un crochet, et les dévisageaient d'un air menaçant pour ne pas leur faire peur. Ça ne marchait pas bien sûr. S'était juste un jeu. Manquant de souffle, ses amis étant trop rapides, il n'avait plus de souffle et fatiguait de plus en plus, il n'avait plus le choix de stopper leur jeu en s'exclamant un « pouce ». L'enfant aux cheveux châtains s'approche de lui et répond :

« - Comment veux-tu devenir un vrai pirate si tu t'essouffles aussi rapidement ? Jamais tu ne réussiras à attraper ton adversaire.

- J'aurais un bateau, se défendit-il.

- Les bateaux ne volent pas !

- A Neverland si, tu l'as dis toi-même, tout est possible dans ce monde. Alors si j'y suis, tout peut arriver pour moi aussi.

- Il n'a pas tord, ajouta la fillette.

- Lucy, on ne défend jamais un pirate !

- Un pirate peut être notre ami non ?

- Jamais de la vie. Un pirate ça tue. Ca embroche des gens avec son crochet.

- Tu es méchant. »

Choquée par les mots que venait de dire son ami, Lucy se met à pleurer. Elle a du mal à concevoir qu'un pirate peut être aussi cruel et ne peut pas avoir d'amis. Deux parents arrivèrent devant l'immense maison. Ils avaient tous les deux des sacoches aux mains.

« - Killian, nous t'avions interdis de ne pas trainer avec eux, rugit soudainement l'une des deux personnes.

- Mais papa, se sont mes amis, s'empressa-t-il de dire. »

Son père mécontent, le prend par le bras.

« - Se ne sont pas tes amis et ils ne le seront jamais tu entends. Jamais ! Ils ne sont pas dans la même catégorie de finance que nous. On ne traine pas avec des personnes qui sont sous-payés.

- Mais... »

Il n'avait pas le temps de finit sa phrase qu'il se fit trainer par son père jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter, trop petit pour comprendre tout ça. Pourtant, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui disait à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait entrain de jouer avec eux. C'était les seuls amis avec qui il pouvait s'amuser et qui ne le jugeaient pas.

Pendant que ses parents discutaient avec la nounou, qui n'en avait que faire d'entendre les commentaires du père à ce sujet-là et qui trouvait ça normal de le laisser jouer avec des enfants de son âge, Killian regardait par la fenêtre ses deux amis jouer devant leur maison. Il était déçu de ne pas continuer avec eux les aventures de Hook, Peter Pan et Lucy Walt.

Plusieurs fois par jour, pendant que ses parents retournaient travailler, il avait pu réussir à retourner les voir et s'amuser avec eux, il avait pu le faire pendant cinq ans, à force de noter les heures à chaque fois que ses parents allaient travailler, n'étaient pas là. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, il leur disait à telle heure il fallait qu'ils se rencontrent, et ça marchait. S'était son petit secret également entre lui et sa nounou.

Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, une amitié entre eux se forgeait et d'autres sentiments commençaient à naitre. Lucy avait de plus en plus d'affections pour Killian, mais lui ne pensait pas à ça.

« - Arthur, tu crois que les fées existent ? demanda Lucy.

- Bien sûr qu'elles existent. Tu n'y crois pas ?

- Moi je n'y crois pas.

- Si Lucy était une fée, tu ne croirais pas en elle ?

- Difficile d'imaginer Lucy en fée.

- Essaie de l'imaginer en fée. Si tu u arrives. Tu sais, que si tu ne crois plus aux fées, plus personne ne peux voler, pas même ton bateau Killian. Moi non plus, je ne peux plus. Et ça voudrait dire que tu ne croirais plus en la magie ni en Lucy.

- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer réellement qu'on peut ne pas vivre sans fée.

- Pourtant elles sont très utiles.

- Moi je crois aux fées, lança Lucy.

- Et tu as tous a fait raison, en plus, à chaque fois qu'une personne dit qu'elle ne croit plus aux fées, une s'éteint. »

Killian aurait souhaité continuer se débat, mais il devait rentrer chez lui avant que ses parents ne reviennent, ça serait idiot de se faire choper alors que jusque-là il avait réussit à aller les voir en toute discrétion.

Killian venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, et pour lui, s'était la pire année qu'il avait eue jusque-là. Il avait vécue de très bonnes années, même si son père l'interdisait de faire beaucoup de choses, il avait espéré qu'un jour il travaille sous les ordres du roi comme il l'avait fait lui aussi. Quand un matin, il entend les hurlements de sa mère, lorsqu'elle rentra du travail et lui de ses retrouvailles amicales. Son père venait de se suicider, laissant une lettre explicative avec son pistolet, un verre d'alcool sur le bureau et quelques balles non utilisées en guise de preuves. Sa mère ne voulait pas que son fils voit son père dans cet état-là. Mais lorsqu'il l'aperçoit en larmes et sortant du bureau les mains en sang, il saisit la gravité de la situation et se met lui aussi à pleurer.

Espérant que ses amis soient toujours à leur lieu de rendez-vous, il y court pendant que sa mère appelle les urgences. Arrivé à l'emplacement, il est heureux de les y voir encore. Il pensait au fond qu'ils seraient partis. Constatant rapidement la réaction alarmante de leur ami, ils accourent vers lui. Il leur explique tout en détail, ils sont désolés pour lui.

« - Tu crois que les fées peuvent ramener mon père ? »

La question venait de tuer leurs cœurs en un rien de temps à Arthur et Lucy. Que pouvaient-ils répondre pour le réconforter ? Mentir serait contraire à leur personnalité. Ils n'avaient plus le choix que de dire la vérité.

« - Ecoute Killian, les fées ça n'existent pas. Elles ne pourront pas t'aider. Mais nous on peut te soutenir si tu le souhaites, tenta difficilement d'expliquer Arthur.

- Donc pendant toutes ses années vous m'avez farci la tête de choses qui sont complètement fausses ? »

Ils ne savent pas quoi répondre. Répondre ne le détendra pas plus que ça.

« - Je vous croyais amis. Mais pendant tout ce temps...

- Killian, nous sommes tes amis, mais nous étions jeunes à ce moment-là, fit à son tour Lucy. »

Alors qu'elle le prenait doucement par le bras, celui-là, en colère contre eux, l'éjecte rapidement et s'en va. Il ne revit ses amis que lorsqu'il leur annonça pour la dernière fois qu'il s'engageait avec son grand frère dans la marine pour aider le roi, ce que son père désirait dans sa lettre avant de mourir, il ressentait le besoin de faire les derniers aveux de son père.

Les adieux de Killian, avait bouleversé Lucy, elle avait mit longtemps à s'en remettre, mais parfois, certains souvenirs précis, comme ceux-là reviennent la hanter depuis plus d'un an. Elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut et en larmes, faisant émerger brutalement à son tour l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lucy ?

- Ses rêves August, à chaque fois c'est la même chose. C'est comme si j'avais loupé quelque chose.

- Tu ne devrais pas y faire attention, parfois ils ne veulent rien dire.

- Tu as surement raisons, dit-elle en se levant et prenant un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. »

Il va la rejoindre, la prend par la taille et l'embrasse dans le coup. Elle soupire et reprend petit à petit ses esprits.

« - Vient te recoucher, il est tôt encore pour rester debout. »

Il l'entraine de nouveau dans le lit et essaie de la calmer. Il réussit puisque plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle se rendort paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Chapitre 2 en ligne. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Le réveil fut plus doux que celui qu'elle avait eu il y a quelques heures. Elle ne saisit toujours pas pourquoi depuis plus ou moins un an ses rêves viennent, surtout depuis qu'elle s'est posé avec August dans son appartement. Elle regarde sur le côté et constate que ce dernier n'est pas dans le lit. Quand il arrive quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre tenant un plateau remplit d'un merveilleux petit-déjeuner, elle sourit, le remerciant pour cette délicate attention. Il s'avance vers elle et s'installe confortablement en s'occupant d'elle.

« - A chaque fois que je ne suis pas bien, tu fais toujours ça, lui fait-elle remarquer.  
- Je sais que ça te remonte le moral, et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.  
- Je te remercie beaucoup. »

Ils commencent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner, jusqu'à ce qu'une terrible douleur le prenne à une jambe. Inquiète, elle pose le plateau repas près du lit. Alors qu'elle désirait voir ce qui n'allait pas, celui-ci refusa et embarqua avec lui le drap avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bains avec. Une fois enfermé à double-tour, il le retire et examine son problème. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était surement pas le moment.

« - Non, comment je vais m'en sortir. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule, marmonna-t-il. »

Il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix. Il enfile ses vêtements rapidement avant de retourner dans la chambre, reposant le drap et prenant son sac avant de le remplir de plusieurs affaires. Lucy, étonnée, se lève brutalement du lit pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça sans explications.  
- Si je pouvais tout te raconter, je le ferais, mais tu me prendrais pour un fou !  
- Tu te drogues pour faire passer tes douleurs alors tu dois aller en chercher rapidement pour calmer tout ça ? Commença-t-elle à imaginer.  
- Non ce n'est pas ça !  
- Alors dis-le-moi.  
- Je ne peux pas !  
- Ta douleur était une excuse pour me quitter du jour au lendemain ?  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu sais très bien que je ne te quitterais pas. »

Il dégage le bras de Lucy. Il se sentait mal pour elle et pour eux.

« - Je te jure que si tu franchis la porte, et que si un jour, tu reviens, tu prendras toutes tes affaires définitivement, je ne veux plus te voir, tu sembles ne pas vouloir me faire assez confiance pour ne pas me dire la vérité sur ce qu'il se passe, lança-t-elle.  
- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses que tu pourrais regretter, répondit précipitamment August.  
- Je le pense, et je le ferais, maintenant va t-en ! » 

Il ne voulait pas partir, mais son passé l'en obligeait. Son sac rempli, il le ferme et prend le visage de Lucy, la regardant sérieusement.

« - Aie confiance en moi, je ne te trompe pas, je ne te quitte pas et je ne t'abandonne pas ni me drogue. J'ai des choses à régler qui sont impossibles à expliquer. J'ai toujours essayé de le faire, mais sans succès par peur que tu ne comprennes pas. »

Elle hésite pour le coup à lui faire confiance. Elle lui en veut tellement de cacher autant de choses, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle lui fait la remarque. Il en tient bien compte pourtant. Un jour peut-être, il pourra tout lui avouer.

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de prendre son casque de moto et de passer la porte d'entrée.

**« 1 an plus tard »**

August est au plus mal, il n'a pas réussi à faire la mission qu'on lui avait donné depuis qu'il était petit, il pensait très souvent à Lucy, celle-ci avait eu le temps de lui en vouloir pendant tous ces mois d'absences. Elle vivait encore dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient en commun, elle n'en avait pas trouvé de bien, alors ce lieu était un endroit rempli de souvenirs. Il ne l'avait pas donné de nouvelles, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il décide de rentrer. Sa jambe lui faisait terriblement mal, il boitait et avait du mal à tenir. La malédiction qui s'abattait sur lui commençait à attaquer sa deuxième jambe. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait, mais il se devait de voir une dernière fois Lucy.  
Arrivé devant la porte de chez lui, il ouvre la porte avec difficulté, il pensait que le sort ne l'empêchait que de marcher, mais il semblait se répandre plus rapidement.  
Lucy était dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, elle savait tout de suite que s'était lui qui venait de rentrer. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de leur appartement, elle le vit en difficulté, laissant tomber sa colère contre lui, elle l'aide à s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche. Quand il va pour mettre une main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour lui caresser la joue, elle remarque quelque chose d'étrange au dos de celle-ci. Elle la prend et touche l'endroit infecté pour en savoir plus. Elle avait l'impression de toucher du bois frais.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Tu vois la tâche sur ma main ? Questionna August, interloqué. Il pensait qu'elle ne le verrait pas.  
- Bien sur que je le vois, j'ai même la sensation de toucher du bois.  
- Est-ce que si je te montre quelque chose, tu me promets de ne pas t'évanouir ?  
- Je ne peux rien te promettre, je ne sais pas ce que tu caches ni si c'est horrible à voir. »

Pensant que s'était enfin le moment pour lui conter toute la vérité. Il retire son jean, exhibant ainsi le résultat de toutes ses années de mystères. Intrigué, après avoir demandé la permission de toucher et qu'il est accepté, elle frôle du bout des doigts la jambe humaine de son ami devenu bois. La sensation était étrange.

« - Peux-tu me donner ma male secrète s'il te plait ? »

Elle obéit immédiatement et revient avec celle-ci. Il l'ouvre et en sort un bouquin qu'il avait pris à un petit enfant. Il l'ouvre et lui propose de lire à faute voix l'histoire de Pinocchio.

« - Tu me fais marcher, arrêtes, ne me dis pas que tu es revenu au bout d'un an pour me faire croire que tu es lui, s'exclame-t-elle.  
- Lis, et tu comprendras. »

Elle le prend un peu pour un fou, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lit, elle se rend compte au final que c'est tout à fait possible qu'il soit ce personnage.

« - Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu me cachais tout ça. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?  
- Sincèrement, tu y aurais cru ? Tu m'aurais, je pense, envoyé dans un asile pour fou. Mais à moi de te poser une question. Comment est-ce possible que tu puisses me voir en tant que Pinocchio ?  
- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours cru en ce genre de contes. Peut-être que ça y joue, souffle-t-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Il faut que je t'emmène à StoryBrook. Cette ville te plaira. En plus, ils ont tous retrouvé la mémoire. Et peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider à faire comprendre à Emma que c'est elle qui doit nous sauver.  
- Vous sauver de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.  
- Si elle nous sauve, qu'elle croit en nous, tout le monde aura une fin heureuse.  
- Donc notre histoire est entre ses mains, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?  
- Je ne crois pas, je ne t'ai pas vu dans le livre, pourtant, je l'ai feuilleté du début à la fin. Aucun chapitre ne mentionne ton histoire. »

Elle le prend un peu mal, elle pensait au moins qu'elle était dedans. Son histoire avec August, que représentait-elle finalement ? Était-elle écrite ? Était-elle réelle ? Remarquant la déception de sa compagne, il l'embrasse sur la bouche.

« - Peu m'importe l'histoire que tu as eu avant que l'on se rencontre, sache que mes sentiments sont vrais. Maintenant que tu sais tout, il faut que tu m'amènes là-bas, je ne pourrais plus conduire en moto, mais avant il faut que je rencontre un ami.  
- D'accord, finit-elle par dire tout simplement Lucy. »

Trop d'explications d'un coup, lui donnaient le tournis, il fallait qu'elle assimile toutes les informations.  
Après qu'ils aient rencontré l'ami d'August nommé Neal, ils prennent la direction de StoryBrook, ils en ont pour quelques heures avant d'y arriver.  
Au bout de trois heures, ils font un arrêt dans un fast-food au bord d'une autoroute.

« - Est-ce que tu penses que je m'entendrais bien avec les habitants de cette ville ? Demanda Lucy, intéressée.  
- Tu vas devoir faire attention à Regina, Mr Gold. Après, le reste, par exemple Emma, Henry, les sept nains...  
- Les sept nains ? Sérieux ? Ils existent aussi ?  
- Bien sur que oui ! Tous existent. Ruby par exemple, elle tient un restaurant avec sa grand-mère. Elle, c'est le loup du petit chaperon rouge. Tu as même Snow White et Charming. Eux, c'est les personnes les plus optimistes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées.  
- J'ai l'impression de rêver ou de revenir enfant.  
- C'est un plus si tu n'as jamais oublié la part d'enfant qui vie en toi. On en a la preuve avec moi. »

Elle le dévisage avec des yeux brillants, pensant qu'elle ira dans une ville de rêve, bien qu'elle fût très loin de s'imaginer dans quoi elle allait s'embarquer. Ils reprennent la route.  
Quand August annonça qu'ils arrivaient à StoryBrook, montrant le panneau, Lucy ressent une curieuse impression qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis très longtemps. Elle venait de perdre le contrôle du véhicule, s'étant absenté pendant deux secondes. Des flashs avaient jailli dans sa tête. Des souvenirs qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus les avoir vécus. Deux hommes avaient refait surface dans sa mémoire. Un jeune, vêtu d'un habit vert foncé de haut jusqu'en bas. Et un autre, habillé comme un pirate. Dont son visage lui semblait familial.  
Ils se tapèrent un arbre. En se réveillant, ils voient que la voiture est en mauvais état. Ils sont légèrement sonnés. August par compte sans de plus en plus la malédiction s'attaquer à lui. Il ouvre son manteau et sa chemise et s'aperçoit qu'il devient de plus en plus un pantin de bois. Reprenant sa vue initiale suite au choc, Lucy regarde le torse de son plus vieil ami.

« - Est-ce que tu vas bien Lucy ? L'interrogea August, se remémorant la scène qu'il venait de se passer.  
- Ça va mieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture, mentit-elle à son tour.  
- Je t'ai vu t'absenter seulement quelques secondes et ensuite, on a eu l'accident. Ta mémoire ne serait pas revenue toi aussi ?  
- Je ne crois pas, ça m'arrive de temps en temps de m'absenter au volant et de créer un accident quand je suis trop contrariée.  
- L'es-tu en ce moment ?  
- Oui et je m'inquiète pour toi, regarde-toi !  
- Je sais où on peut se réfugier. »

Lucy tente de redémarrer la voiture, mais impossible, elle est vraiment morte, ils sont obligés de marcher.

« - Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à cet endroit ?  
- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. »

Ils sortent de la voiture avec un peu de complications, Lucy ressent l'après-choc dans son corps et devant porter de ses petits bras sans force le corps d'August, elle récupère les affaires et ils s'en vont en direction d'une caravane qu'il avait élu domicile pendant un an. August se jette dans son canapé-lit.

« - Il faut que tu retrouves Emma Swan, c'est le chérif de la ville.  
- Je le ferais, mais en attendant, je dois trouver quelque chose pour nous nourrir tous les deux.  
- Fais attention à toi d'accord ? »

Elle fait un signe de tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de partir à la recherche de nourriture. Il n'y avait plus rien dans la caravane, alors il fallait bien remplir les placards, sinon ils ne tiendraient pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La forêt était immense, humide, sombre. Elle était perdue, cela faisait une heure maintenant qu'elle essayait de sortir de ce labyrinthe. Lucy avait l'impression de perdre la tête, elle en avait le tournis à force de tourner en rond. Pourtant, quelque chose la troublait, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà connu cet endroit depuis qu'elle a passé le panneau où était inscrit le nom de la ville. Des images lui étaient revenues, sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.  
Marchant encore pendant quelques mètres et sa blessure à la tête commençant à lui faire mal, elle finit par tomber dans les pommes.  
Voilà maintenant deux jours qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le sol, ne reprenant pas conscience. August qui à son tour s'inquiétait, ne pouvait presque plus bouger, il ne pouvait même pas aller l'aider, il espérait juste qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit en train d'expliquer à Emma la situation.  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se promenait dans les bois pour s'aérer l'esprit avec son arc et des flèches dans le dos, trouve la caravane abandonnée. Curieuse et ne l'ayant jamais vue ici, pensant peut-être à un possible danger, elle prend son arc et y incorpore une flèche entre ses doigts. Elle ouvre la porte puis regarde à droite, personne, quand soudain, elle aperçoit le jeune homme allongé sur son lit. Elle relâche alors ses armes et se précipite vers lui. Son visage s'illumine, mais devient maussade rapidement en examinant son état.

« - Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- C'est parce que j'ai échoué, Emma n'a pas réussit à croire en nous, alors je commence à redevenir un pantin de bois.  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
- Je suis venu ici avec une amie, je lui avais demandé de chercher Emma, et elle m'a dit qu'elle devait d'abord nous ramener quelques collations, mais ça fait deux jours que je ne l'ai pas revus, je m'inquiète, ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner quelqu'un sans donner de nouvelles. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Pourrais-tu essayer de la retrouver ?  
- Tu veux que je prévienne Emma pour toi ?  
- Je préfère qu'elle ne sache pas pour moi !  
- Elle va bien finir par se demander pourquoi ton amie est là.  
- Essaie de trouver une excuse Snow, je sais que tu peux le faire. Mais si elle me voit dans cet état-là, ça risque de la blesser et je ne veux pas.  
- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Tien bon August... Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
- Lucy Walt... , dit-il en grimaçant, sentant de nouvelles douleurs lui lancer dans le corps. »

Elle lui sourit avant de partir pour le bureau du shérif tout en prenant un vêtement de Lucy. Snow avait une idée en tête. Elle savait qu'elle les trouverait là-bas, et elle avait vu juste, ils étaient en train de boire un café bien chaud quand elle rentre dans le bureau en panique. Snow était tiraillée entre l'idée de leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle pour August, car elle n'était pas du genre à cacher des choses, mais finalement, elle garda le secret et déclara :

« - J'ai mon amie Lucy Walt qui a disparu, je voulais lui rendre visite et je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mais j'ai une idée d'où elle peut être. J'ai trouvé ça dans la forêt quand j'y suis allée afin de voir si elle n'y était pas, mentie légèrement la jeune femme.  
- Allons à son appartement pour voir, s'exclame Emma en se levant et mettant sa veste en cuire.  
- J'y suis allée, il n'y a rien, juste du désordre et pas de preuves.  
- Mais peut-être qu'on va en trouver David et moi.  
- On perd notre temps, le mieux c'est d'aller la chercher dans la forêt, là où j'ai trouvé ça.  
- Si tu penses que nous la trouverons là-bas, je te fais confiance. »

Ils s'en vont en voiture et s'arrêtent à la lisière de la forêt là où est encore la voiture cassée de Lucy et August. Il n'y reste plus rien dedans, à part quelques dégâts et un peu de sang, mais rien de concluant. Ils allument leur torche et commencent à hurler le prénom de Lucy. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils finissent par se séparer et c'est finalement Snow qui la découvrir en pleine hypothermie. Snow la secoue doucement et elle finit par reprendre un peu conscience, mais Lucy a du mal à voir qui est en face d'elle.

« - August... ?  
- Non, je suis Snow, on va t'amener à l'hôpital, tu iras mieux ensuite.  
- Où suis-je ?  
- À StoryBrook.  
- Où est August ?  
- Toujours dans sa caravane. Il était inquiet pour toi ! »

Après qu'elle est criée après les autres pour qu'ils viennent l'aider à la soulever, David met la veste de Lucy sur ses épaules et ils la trainent jusqu'à l'hôpital de la ville. Lucy voyait encore floue, elle avait hâte de pouvoir récupérer sa forme et sa vue.  
Enfin amenée aux urgences, Dr Whale commence à la traiter. Il suffit juste qu'elle se repose pendant trois jours bien au chaud et qu'elle mange bien.

« - Combien de temps est-elle restée dans cette forêt ?  
- Deux, un jour, je ne sais plus exactement. Je suis arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps ici, dit-elle sous les yeux étonnés de David et Emma.

- Je croyais qu'elle habitait ici ? Demanda Emma en se tournant vers Snow, croisant les bras.  
- C'est le cas, c'est juste qu'elle ne se souvient plus, elle a été inconsciente pendant les deux jours. Ça me parait normal.  
- Margaret n'a pas tout à fait tord, défendit Whale.  
- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, s'exclame brutalement Lucy en se levant d'un coup.  
- Vous en avez besoin pourtant Mlle Walt, rappela Whale. Emma, puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

Elle accepte et laisse David, Snow et Lucy seuls. Pendant que la nouvelle arrivante à StoryBrook reprenait petit à petit, elle pouvait distinguer les visages des personnes qui étaient présentes.

« - Écoutez Lucy, August m'a expliqué qu'il fallait ne rien dire pour lui. Vous pouvez aider Emma à croire en nous, mais il souhaite rester anonyme, affirme Snow.  
- Mais je ne peux pas mentir.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! S'il nous l'a demandé, c'est pour éviter qu'Emma ne découvre qu'August reprend sa forme originale.

- Et tu comptais me le cacher aussi Snow ? L'interrogea David, vexé.  
- Aussi longtemps que j'aurais pu le faire, mais je n'ai pas tenu.  
- Il faut qu'il la voie, elle comprendra mieux quand elle le verra sur place, fit Lucy. J'aimerais venir, je me dois de venir même. Dans quel état était-il lorsque tu l'as vu ?  
- On ne voyait plus que sa tête, soupira Snow.  
- Alors nous n'avons plus le choix ! »

Pendant ce temps, Whale était en train de discuter avec la blonde. Ils regardaient le registre des habitants de la ville.

« - Je ne l'ai jamais vu Emma, je me souviens de chaque personne ici, que ça soit ici ou dans notre monde.  
- Donc elle serait vraiment arrivée ici que depuis deux jours ?  
- J'en ai bien peur, affirma Whale. »

Elle rentre dans la chambre de Lucy, prête à l'interroger.

« - Vous nous mentez Mlle Walt. Vous êtes bien arrivée il y a deux jours comme vous l'avez bafouillé.  
- D'accord, vous avez raison, souffle-t-elle. Je suis ici parce qu'August m'y a envoyé.  
- August ?  
- Il m'a demandé de vous aider à croire en la magie.  
- Mais j'y crois déjà, StoryBrook et ses habitants sont redevenus normaux, annonce Emma. La malédiction est levée.  
- Je ne comprends pas, pourtant, il m'a dit que le jour où tu y croirais, il restera August pour toujours. Alors pourquoi continue-t-il de revenir Pinocchio ? Nous devons aller le voir.  
- Tu n'as pas assez de forces pour sortir, tu as perdu conscience deux jours de suite et tu as été en hypothermie, rappela Snow.  
- Ça m'est égale, je dois le voir. Une fois que j'aurais des explications et qu'August reprendra sa forme humaine, je retournerais ici. Je vous le promets.  
- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle doit venir avec nous, finit par dire Emma.  
- C'est toi le shérif, Emma, lança David. »

Ils obtiennent une autorisation de sortie par Whale. Mais lorsqu'elle tente de marcher, elle perd son équilibre et est vite rattrapée par David et Emma.

« - Es-tu sure que tu ne préfères pas rester ici ? S'inquiète un peu Snow.  
- Non, ça va, je vais y arriver, grogna-t-elle. J'ai au moins d'une façon ou d'une autre plus réussir à trouver Emma. »

Lucy lui sourit timidement et ils sortent de l'hôpital. À peine eurent-ils le temps de descendre les marches, qu'un jeune homme les arrêta. Il était accompagné d'une femme pas plus vieille que lui, aux cheveux bruns et de peau couleur foncée. Tous les quatre, ouvrent de grands yeux étonnés.

« - Emma, je suis content de te revoir, si tu savais, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Neal, mais que fais-tu ici ? »


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE : Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fiction, ça fait plaisir. Si pas de coms, soit elle est nulle, soit elle n'a pas de reproches à avoir. Se serait intéressant de savoir pour pouvoir m'améliorer )

Chapitre 4

Lucy se souvenait de ce Neal, elle l'avait croisé il y a peu, juste avant d'arriver ici. Hasard ? Elle avait parfois du mal à y croire.

***FLASHBACK*******

Ils étaient dans la voiture quand ils s'arrêtèrent sur un boulevard. August propose à Lucy de rester dans la voiture, qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Il va la rencontre de ce fameux Neal qu'ils devaient voir avant d'aller à **StoryBrook****. L'ami d'August les attendait en compagnie d'une charmante jeune femme. Celui-ci avait l'air surpris en faisant sa connaissance. Neal enthousiaste, fait les présentations, ne se rendant pas compte qu'en réalité, August et Tarama se connaissaient déjà.  
August demande à parler à part à son ami, Tamara se met à l'écart. Évidemment, Lucy ne pouvait pas entendre leurs conversations, elle aurait aimé en avoir le pouvoir d'ailleurs, elle était sure qu'au moins ça serait intéressant. Tamara qui elle avait repéré la voiture et vit Lucy, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Lucy fit semblant de ne pas la remarquer.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir salué pour la dernière Neal, il revint vers elle.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne la sens pas cette femme, avoue-t-elle sans gêne même si elle ne l'a pas encore rencontré.  
- Et tu fais bien, elle ne me parait pas chaleureuse à première vue.  
- Pourtant, elle semble joyeuse.  
- Ce n'est qu'une façade.  
- On dirait que tu la connais !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, rouspéta-t-il en l'embrassant. Serais-tu jalouse ?  
- Moi ? Tu m'as déjà vu jalouse ?  
- Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, c'est vrai que non, ou alors tu le caches bien.  
- Eh bien, je ne le suis pas. On peut se mettre en route pour **StoryBrook**** ? On a quand même de la route à faire. »**

August ne l'avait encore jamais vu jalouse, cependant cette fois, il le voyait quand elle l'était, d'un côté, ça le flattait de la regarder l'être sans en assumer cette part. »

***FIN****DU****FLASHBACK***

Seulement, ils étaient pressés. Le temps n'était pas leur allié. Ils ne pouvaient pas éterniser les retrouvailles entre Neal et Emma. August était leur priorité.

« - Nous n'avons pas le temps, informa Lucy.  
-Très juste, August a besoin de nous, affirma Snow.  
- August a des problèmes ? S'extasia Neal. Puis je le voir également ? »

Personne ne voit une contradiction dans la proposition que ce dernier propose. Snow dirige sa troupe jusqu'à l'endroit où est caché August. La porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaitre Emma qui tenait la pauvre Lucy fatiguée. Elle la lâche et se précipite vers August. Lucy qui tombe parterre n'ayant plus de maintien sur ses jambes se fait relever par Neal et David. Heureusement que la caravane était assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde. Lui qui pensait passer inaperçu, s'était raté. Il tourne la tête vers Emma. Elle aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

« - J'ai échoué, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas te faire croire en la magie. »

Doit-elle lui dire qu'elle y croit ? Est-ce que ça changerait la situation ? Elle regarde Snow ne sachant que faire. Snow certifie d'un signe de tête positif qu'elle doit le lui dire.

« - J'y crois, la malédiction vient d'être levée. Henry est à la maison, tout va bien.  
- Alors pourquoi suis-je encore ainsi ? »

Une fée apparue en passant par la porte restée ouverte. Sa robe bleue lui allait comme un gant. Elle se place entre August et Emma qui lui tenait la main de bois. Le shérif montrait des larmes.

« - S'il est comme ça, c'est parce que tu y as cru trop tard, révèle-t-elle. Le sort qui a été jeté sur lui était à un stade trop avancé.  
- Dr Whale peut-il faire quelque chose ? Réfléchit-elle à une solution pour lui.  
- Malheureusement non !  
- Et vous ?  
- Je peux essayer, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai assez de puissances pour ça.  
- Il faut essayer alors, s'interposa Lucy. »

August aperçoit derrière Emma une demoiselle qu'il connait bien. Il se souvient exactement ce pourquoi il devait aussi la voir. Il devait lui dévoiler un secret sur cette demoiselle aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait aux côtés de Neal.

« - Emma, il faut que je te dise...  
- Oui ?  
- Vous courez tous un grand danger à StoryBrook.  
- Lequel ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander. »

Mais il était trop tard pour indiquer de quel danger il s'agissait. L'humain qu'était August n'était plus, il était devenu entièrement de bois. Emma fondit en larmes, Lucy mélangée entre la colère de voir la réaction de cette demoiselle face à son compagnon et la profonde peine de le voir mourir ainsi. La fée pointa sa baguette devant lui, se concentra et usa de toutes les forces qu'elle pouvait obtenir pour essayer de sauver la situation. À la fin de sa tentative, rien ne marchait. Bouleversée, Emma le serra dans ses bras et une larme coula sur le visage de bois d'August. Étrangement, un nuage bleu se forma autour de lui le faisant disparaitre quelques secondes à l'intérieur puis révélant le nouveau August qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« - Ma formule a réussi, s'enthousiasma la fée à la robe bleue.  
- Mais il est redevenu enfant, fit constater le shérif.  
- C'était la seule solution pour qu'il vive. Ce n'est plus un pantin de bois. Un jour, il grandira et sera l'August que tu as connu. »

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre malheureusement d'attendre que les années passent pour revoir celui qu'elle appréciait. Elle prend le petit August par les épaules et se met à sa hauteur alors qu'il est assis sur le lit.

« - De quel danger voulais-tu me parler ?  
- Je veux voir mon père, réclame-t-il.  
- Allons, fais un effort de te rappeler !  
- Je ne me souviens pas, proteste-t-il avec une sincérité déconcertante.  
-Nous allons te ramener chez ton père alors, signala Snow. Merci mère supérieure. »

Ils ramènent l'enfant auprès de son père qui est joyeux de le revoir enfin, Emma a la lourde tâche d'expliquer pourquoi son fils est redevenu un petit garçon et ne se met pas en colère après elle, le principal pour lui, c'est qu'il l'est retrouvé et il va pouvoir maintenant s'occuper de lui sans craindre qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.  
Maintenant que la situation était claire, David fait remarquer à Lucy qu'elle n'avait plus le choix de retourner à l'hôpital pour se reposer. Elle ne refuse plus cette idée, mais elle a la tête ailleurs, et de toute évidence, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où dormir. Elle n'aurait pas pu loger dans la caravane qui lui a fait perdre un être cher à ses yeux. Avant de s'en aller, Lucy interpelle Emma.

« - Que représente August pour toi ? »

Le shérif réfléchit pendant un moment avant de répondre.

« - C'était quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi.  
- Et pourtant, tu as plusieurs fois refusé de croire en ce qu'il te disait.  
- Le problème est que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait ! Dit-elle simplement avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que toi et lui aviez eut une relation bien plus qu'amicale. »  
- En quoi cela t'intéresserais-tu ?  
- August et moi étions en couple depuis quelques années maintenant. C'est la première fois que je perds quelqu'un de proche, tu sais... Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne sais même plus réagir fasse à tout cela, argumenta Lucy avant de se mettre à sangloter. »

Emma était désolée pour la jeune femme. Elle s'approche d'elle et se veut être rassurante en disant qu'elle aussi a perdu déjà quelqu'un qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait oui, mais qui étrangement a réapparut aujourd'hui même. Néanmoins, elle se sentait malgré tout responsable du présent de Lucy. Si elle y avait cru plutôt, August serait encore là et Lucy ne se retrouverait pas sans maisons.

« - Il y a l'auberge Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Tu peux y rester autant que tu le souhaites le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement ici. Elles sont très gentilles, elles m'ont accueilli pendant une semaine quand je suis arrivée.  
- Je te remercie, j'aviserais une fois que je serais sortie d'ici.  
- Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésites pas. Nous partageons la même perte. »

Elle remercie une dernière fois Emma et se retire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Lucy, se sentant mieux et après avoir été examinée par le Dr Whale, elle a enfin définitivement son permis de sortie. Bien qu'elle fût accueillie comme une petite princesse et qu'elle est faite connaissance avec le docteur, elle était excitée à l'idée de prendre l'air. Elle avait finalement décidé de rester quelque temps à StoryBrook, trouvant cette ville plutôt étrange. Les visions qu'elle avait eues en arrivant, elle ne les avait pas eus depuis son premier jour. Alors qu'elle met sa veste, Dr Whale arrive avec un bon de sortie signé.

« - Merci beaucoup pour les soins que vous m'avez prodigué.  
- C'est mon travail.  
- Vous savez où est l'auberge des Granny's ?  
- Bien sur. Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?  
- J'en serais enchantée, étant donné que je n'ai plus de voiture, ça m'arrange !  
- Très bien, je me change et je vous y emmène.  
- Je ne vous dérange pas en plein travail, j'espère ?  
- Non, je finissais mon service de toute façon. »

Pendant que Lucy boutonne sa chemise, elle attend patiemment Whale devant l'accueil. Dans sa logique, elle était encore dans sa chambre et l'attendait, alors qu'elle n'y était plus, ce qui le frustra. Evidemment, il pensait automatiquement que celle-ci venait de le lâcher et avait trouvé un autre moyen de se rendre chez les Granny's, mais finalement, ça n'est qu'en se pointant à la réception, qu'il la rejoignit. Il en était soulagé.

« - J'ai cru que vous étiez partie, vous n'étiez pas dans votre chambre.  
- Je pensais que vous iriez directement ici. Je ne peux aller nulle part, je ne connais personne à part vous.  
- Vous auriez pu croiser Emma, Charming ou Snow.  
- En cinq minutes ?  
- Excusez-moi, parfois, je suis un peu stupide et j'en perds ma logique. Pourtant, je ne devrais pas. »

Il dit au revoir à la jeune fille qui s'occupait d'accueillir les malades avant d'amener Lucy à l'auberge.

Ils garent sa voiture devant et Whale insiste à la conduire jusqu'à l'intérieur, elle ne refuse pas. Tandis qu'ils entrent, la jeune femme observe tout ce qui se met devant ses yeux. L'auberge était de couleur marron, mais avec des tons très chaleureux, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une maison dans les montagnes. Même la décoration était la même. Personne n'était à l'accueil, et même quand ils sonnaient aucune concierge ne venait leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« - Elles sont surement encore en train de travailler dans leur restaurant. Je vais t'y mener. »

C'était si gentiment proposé. Sur le chemin, Whale en profitait pour lui apprendre tout ce dont, elle devait savoir au sujet des boutiques. Par la suite, tout ce qui concernait cette ville, s'était à Emma qu'il fallait poser la question. Son jugement pouvait être différent du sien en ce qui concerne certain membres du village. Les seules personnes dont Whale mettait en garde Lucy, celles dont il fallait s'en méfier comme la peste, s'étaient la maire, Regina et Mr Gold.

« - Pourquoi a-t-elle été élue maire alors si personne ne l'aime ?  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler. Tu sais StoryBrook est une ville à part. Magique.  
- Si tu n'y crois pas, tu nous prendrais tous pour des fous. »

Au mot « fou », Lucy baisse la tête et fait une moue chagrinée. Encore sous le choc de la mort d'August. Elle respira profondément pour retenir une tombée de larmes qui pouvaient tomber à tout moment sur ses joues roses.

« - Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai juste l'impression d'entendre August parler, il disait aussi que je le prendrais pour un fou si je ne croyais pas à son histoire.  
- Donc tu es courant pour nous alors ?  
- En partie, je sais juste que chacun de vous avez tous un rôle réellement « magique », mais qu'ici, vous avez un rôle humain dont vous devez vivre avec jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez retourner dans votre monde.  
- C'est tout à fait ça, je vois qu'August t'a bien informé.  
- Est-ce que tu sais que Regina, c'est une reine diabolique ? Que c'est elle qui a crée cette malédiction et ce que nous sommes maintenant et que Mr Gold est Rumplestilskin ?  
- Celui qui fait des deals ?  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- J'en ai entendu vaguement parler. Mais je ne savais pas que leur prénom ici.  
- Tu ne sais pas alors qui je suis en dehors de Whale ?  
- Non !  
- Je suis Victor Frankenstein.  
- LE FRANKEINSTEIN ?  
- Oui. Pourquoi ? Je pensais que je n'étais pas connu.  
- Bien sur que si, chez nous, on a énormément de livres sur les personnes comme toi ou d'autres ici. A mon avis, Emma Swan les connait aussi. Ça fait bizarre. Tu es quand même bien mieux en vrai que sur nos photos. »

Whale était flatté par les derniers mots de cette demoiselle, il ne savait pas qu'il était si célèbre que ça. Ils finissent par pousser la porte et entrer dans le restaurant. Il lui montre les deux femmes en annonçant que s'étaient-elles qui se chargeront de Lucy. Elle les zieuta, l'une d'entre elles, ayant l'air jeune, était vêtue d'habits plutôt cours, rouge foncé et laissait sa longue chevelure brune lâchée jusqu'en bas du dos. La seconde était âgée, surement la patronne du restaurant. Ils s'installent au bar et saluent les deux employées.

« - Bonjour docteur, cette jeune demoiselle est votre nouvelle conquête ? Ricana doucement la vieille dame.  
- J'aide notre nouvelle arrivante à trouver un logement Granny, se défends l'homme.  
- Une nouvelle dis-tu ? Nous n'en avons pas eu depuis un moment.  
- Elle est au courant de notre situation, c'est une amie de Pinocchio.  
- J'ai appris la nouvelle, je suis peinée de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ! Vous tenez le coup mademoiselle... ?  
- Lucy Walt, répondit-elle, préférant ne pas répondre à sa question.  
- En tout cas, vous êtes tombée sur la bonne personne pour vous donner un logement. Combien de temps désirez-vous rester ?  
- À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, deux semaines, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. J'ai assez d'argent pour le moment en tout cas.  
- Essayez de voir avec Belle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait vous embaucher à la librairie. J'ai ma petite fille ici qui m'aide déjà beaucoup. En attendant, prenez quelque chose à manger, ensuite nous irons vous donner une chambre. »

Lucy est surprise de voir à quel point tous ces habitants l'accueil à bras ouverts, elle pensait qu'elle se ferait rejeter aussitôt de la ville, mais au final, pas du tout. Le fait de connaitre une partie de l'histoire de cet endroit mystérieux, la secourt tout de même beaucoup. Elle prend un petit brunch histoire d'avoir son ventre rempli puis Granny dit à son employé :

« - Je te laisse le restaurant, je reviens après Ruby.  
- Ruby ? Le loup-garou ?  
- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignée. Cela ne vous effraie pas ?  
- Tant qu'elle ne me mange pas, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.  
- Merveilleux, ça fait un poids en moins à garder comme secret, se réjouit-elle. »

Le ventre bien rempli, Whale peut désormais quitter Lucy la sachant entre de bonnes mains. Alors qu'elles décampent du restaurant pour aller en direction de l'auberge, sans s'en apercevoir, elle bouscule quelqu'un tenant une canne dans sa main et un flashback lui revient.

*FLASHBACK*

Deux jeunes hommes sont face à face, l'un d'eux, vêtu de vert se fait arracher le cœur par un vieux habillé d'haillon. Il rigole, content de ce qu'il fait.

« - Maintenant, c'est mon Neverland qui va se créer. Toi, tu vas mourir. »

Son rire s'accentua pendant que celui qui n'avait plus de cœur tomba au sol, révélant ainsi sa vraie nature avant de suffoquer, n'ayant plus ce qu'il lui faut pour vivre. Puis il mourra. Le criminel joyeux de récupérer ce qui lui était dû. Un autre petit enfant qui était avec eux et observait la scène hurlant après son père, d'arrêter ce massacre. Il semblait décidé malgré les cris de son fils qu'il n'entendit plus avant qu'une ombre effrayante s'en part de lui. Lorsque son fils disparu il s'envola vers le ciel et dans une direction inconnue

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

La jeune femme désorientée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, se frotta la tête. L'homme qu'elle venait de bousculer, sentait que Lucy venait d'avoir une vision. Même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, il s'en doutait fortement.

N'ayant jamais vu cette demoiselle, il comprit aussitôt que s'était la nouvelle arrivante à StoryBrook dont il en entendait parler par les autres.

« - Alors c'est vous la nouvelle ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours choquée par la vision qu'elle avait vue, ne sachant pas si cet homme était impliqué ni pourquoi elle avait de nouveau ses flashbacks. Granny avait prétexté qu'elles étaient pressées et elles bougèrent jusqu'à chez Granny's Bred and Breakfast. Avant de quitter la rue, Lucy n'avait étrangement pas quitté du regard ce monsieur.

Passant derrière la réception, Granny ajoute :

« - Vous devriez faire attention à Mr Gold, personnellement, nous faisons partie des gens qui nous nous en méfions.  
- C'était lui Mr Gold ?  
- Oui, s'il s'est déjà que vous êtes ici, il va surement essayer d'en apprendre plus sur vous. Que vous est-il arrivé quand vous l'avez bousculée ? Vous sembliez surpris ?  
- Je n'arrive moi-même pas à comprendre. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai des visions qui me viennent. J'en ai une qui a commencé il y a un an de moi étant petite jouant avec des soit disant amis dont je ne me rappelle pas. »

Granny reste à son tour muette, ne voulant pas avancer une thèse tout en risquant de se tromper. Certes, elle avait une idée sur les visions que Lucy auraient, mais est-ce bien cela ?

« - Je ne saurais vous dire, je ne vous connais pas assez, dit-elle, simplement en lui donnant la clef de la chambre 5 »

Lucy paie pour la soirée, elles s'organisent déjà sur les prochains paiements avant d'avoir une visite personnalisée de l'auberge. Ayant sa voiture à la casse, Granny se propose de la conduire à un garagiste pour qu'elle puisse trouver une voiture neuve.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE : NOTE : Bonjour les amis, des petites reviews pour me dire si la fic vaut le coup de continuer ou non, serait très sympa, parce que j'ai beau avec des followers ou des viewers, je n'ai aucun commentaire. Du coup, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est nulle. Alors si je n'ai pas de commentaires, je ne posterai plus de suites, mais la continuerai pour mon propre plaisir. Si jamais je continue la fic, il y aura également deux chapitres par semaine afin de me laisser une longueur d'avance. Bonne lecture. Le sort de la fic est entre vos mains.

Chapitre 6

*FLASHBACK*

Trois jeunes étaient postés devant un énorme bateau anglais, ils se disaient au revoir. Une jeune femme qui faisait partie du trio pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle demande à parler en tête à tête avec celui qui les quitte.

« - Tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi !  
- Oui, mais je ne peux pas, je suis décidé, je dois faire ce que mon père désirait avant qu'il ne meurt. En plus, c'est ma première mission, ils ont confiance en moi, lui confia-t-il.  
- Donc tu t'en contre-fiches de ce que je ressens ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne veux pas que tu espères mon retour, je veux que tu profites. En plus, Arthur t'aime bien aussi. Il prendra soin de toi.  
- Mais ce n'est pas lui que je désire.  
- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.  
- Promets-moi au moins que tu m'écriras et que tu me le diras dès que tu reviendras ici.  
- Je te le promets... »

La cloche du navire sonne, il est temps pour lui de s'en aller. Il serre pour la dernière fois ses amis puis dit :

« - Tiens, ça te fera un petit souvenir de moi ! »

Il lui donne son collier, il y avait une tête-de-mort comme pendentif. Elle le met au tour de son cou dénudé et ils le regardent monter la passerelle. Une fois monté à bord et le bateau larguant les amarres, ils ne se quittent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se voient plus. Pour eux, le bateau ressemblait à un point noir. »

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*

Malgré sa nuit agitée, se fut le réveil qui la sortit du lit, elle se précipita vers son porte feuille mais il n'y avait rien. Elle grommela et continua de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle cherchait. L'objet de son rêve, elle avait oublié à qui il appartenait, elle put enfin mettre un visage sur la personne qui le lui avait légué. Elle le mit au tour du coup. Elle savait juste pour l'instant que cet inconnu représentait quelque chose pour elle. Mais où la trouver ? Pourquoi avait-elle quelques brides seulement sur sa vie ? Il devait surement s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'elle ait raté une partie de son enfance.

Elle s'habille et s'empresse d'aller à son travail. Au moment où elle entra dans la librairie, elle y vit un désordre monstrueux. Elle était désemparée, qui avait bien pu faire une telle chose ? Elle allait y passer toute la journée pour tout remettre en ordre.

Alors qu'elle venait seulement de prendre un livre pour commencer à ranger, elle lâcha soudainement son sac à main sur le sol et poussa un cri. On venait de l'attraper par surprise et désormais, on la menaçait d'un crochet. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son agresseur.

« - Tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce donc cet objet ? Demanda-t-il, l'agrippant de son crochet. »

Ne souhaitant pas qu'il touche à son collier, elle lui donne un coup dans les jambes et réussit à se défaire un instant de son emprise. Malheureusement, il est plus rapide et plus coriace qu'elle, il réussit à l'attraper par la main et il l'encercle de ses bras. Ils étaient dorénavant face à face.

Elle ne voyait pas son attaquant déguisé de la sorte. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas à Halloween, ou alors, elle avait vraiment raté un train.

« - Je cherche un objet qui m'appartient, il est quelque part dans cette ville, révèle-t-il.  
- Et vous croyez que je vais collaborer avec quelqu'un qui se croit à Halloween ?  
- Parce que vous pensez que je suis déguisé ? Ce sont mes habits de tous les jours, s'exclame-t-il, offensé. Allons, vous ne savez pas qui je suis ?  
- Cette ville est encore plus barge que je ne le pensais. Je suis arrivée il y a peu. C'est à croire que je suis maudite depuis que j'ai mis un pied sur ces terres, grogna-t-elle.  
- Donc vous ne me connaissez pas ?  
- Mais puisque je vous dis que NON, alors lâchez-moi ! »

Vraisemblablement, l'homme se rend compte que Lucy n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce qui se passe à StoryBrook.

« - Vous ne savez pas où vous vous trouvez alors ?  
- Si, je suis juste au courant pour cette ville. Rien de plus.  
- Donc si je vous capture, personne n'en saura rien ?  
- Si, quelques personnes ici savent que je suis là. Mais pour quoi me captureriez-vous ?  
- Tout simplement parce que je pourrais avoir ce que je souhaite si ceux qui vous connaissent, viennent faire un échange, avoue-t-il sans regrets. »

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire d'avantages, que l'homme déguisé l'emmène en dehors de la boutique sans se faire repérer. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'un pirate pouvait bien faire d'elle ? Elle n'était même pas sure d'être utile pour un échange. Elle tente de se débattre à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au bonnet rouge vienne aider son ami.

Ils la trainent discrètement jusqu'au bord d'un quai. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient la noyer, mais quand elle posa le pied dans le vide, une chose dure cogna son pied.

« - Ah oui, faites attention jolie demoiselle, il y a des marches ici. Je ne vous l'avais pas dit. »

Elle parvient à monter des marches invisibles, quand par dieu sait quel moyen, elle atterrit sur la coque d'un navire, où un drapeau à tête de mort, ressemblant à son pendentif. Elle se disait que s'était surement un hasard. L'homme au bonnet rouge leva une trappe qui menait au sous-sol. Surement là où ils mettaient leur prisonnier.

« - Allons Mr Mouche, notre invité a tout de même le droit d'avoir une chambre de luxe.  
- Où comptez-vous la mettre ?  
- Enfin de compte, en bas ! Elle y sera très à l'aise. »

Lucy pensait qu'elle allait avoir un minimum de confort, puisqu'il lui proposa une chambre de luxe. Mais c'est finalement dans un cachot qu'elle allait habiter le temps que les échanges se fassent. Ils referment la porte derrière elle.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser ici, je vais mourir de faim.  
- Ça nous est égal, vous n'aviez cas pas me vexer en pensant que j'étais déguisé.  
- Je ne voulais pas, mais, avouez que votre costume porte à confusion !  
- Je suis un pirate, le seul costume que je portais s'était celui d'un futur traitre auquel j'ai renoncé il y a longtemps. Vous permettez... , fit-il en volant le collier de la demoiselle.  
- Non, rendez-le-moi ! Hurle-t-elle, essayant de le récupérer. »

Il était trop tard, il venait de le mettre autour de son cou. Le pendentif lui plaisait bien en tout cas. Il la complimenta pour le choix du bijou. Ils ricanent puis la laissent enfermer seule, au sans eau ni nourriture.

« - Vous allez vraiment la garder ? Même s'ils ne l'échangent pas ?  
- Non, je pense que je finirais par la relâcher !  
- En êtes-vous sûr ?  
- Je ne garde plus de prisonniers depuis longtemps Mouche, même si ça me fait plaisir. Je veux juste que nous terminions cette histoire.  
- Très bien monsieur ! »

Ils remontent à quai pendant que la propriétaire de la bibliothèque, Belle, arrive enfin sur son lieu de travail. La porte était ouverte en grand et elle découvrit à son tour le désastre qui y régnait. C'est en moins de trente minutes qu'Emma, Snow, Charming et Mr Gold débarquèrent. En fouillant les lieux, ils ne trouvaient d'anormal à part le bordel.

« - Lucy Walt était de service, elle devait ouvrir la boutique.  
- Penses-tu qu'elle aurait pu faire ça ? Questionna Emma.  
- Je ne pense pas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le genre à faire des ennuis au travail !  
- En es-tu sûre Belle ? Insista Mr Gold, s'avançant vers elle. Après tout, tu la connais à peine...  
- Rumplestilskin, je sais reconnaitre ceux qui ont du mauvais en eux, elle, elle n'en a pas, assura-t-elle.  
- Mr Gold, intervint Charming, montrant une lettre accrochée à une porte par un couteau. »

Il prit la lettre et la lit. Il était signé « Hook. » Il fronce les sourcils, mécontents, il froisse le parchemin. Il sentait une colère monter en lui.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mr Gold ? L'interrogea Emma, voyant son expression changer.  
- C'est Hook, qui l'a enlevé.  
- Connaissez-vous Lucy Walt pour qu'elle se fasse kidnapper ?  
- Non, mais je connais cet homme. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Maintenant que nous savons qu'il est en ville.  
- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui ?  
- Laissez-moi tranquille, râla-t-il, partant brutalement de la pièce. »

Sur le bateau, pendant que le shérif enquêtait en plus des problèmes familiaux qu'elle avait, Lucy trépignait d'impatiente pour retrouver sa liberté. Mr Mouche lui apporta un peu de nourritures et d'eau pour se désaltérer, mais elle refusa son geste.

« - Monsieur ne va pas être content de voir que vous refuser son acte de gentillesse.  
- Qu'il vienne me l'apporter lui-même ! Je n'en mangerais pas. »

Mouche rapporta la discussion à son capitaine avant de redescendre aussi vite avec lui.

« - C'est quoi votre problème ? Rugit-il, la menaçant de son crochet.  
- Je veux qu'on me libère ! Je ne suis pas un animal qu'on met en cage !  
- Vous n'avez pas le choix, en attendant mangez, sinon vous n'aurez rien.  
- Alors je n'aurais RIEN !  
- Tant pis pour vous. Les femmes !  
- Les hommes...  
- La prochaine fois, faite la taire.  
- Mais comment ?  
- En la mettant sur la planche !  
- Monsieur, vous m'aviez dit que...  
- Et je ne sais pas nager en plus, si je tombe moi dans l'eau moi.  
- Donc vous savez ce qu'est la planche, j'imagine ?  
- Oui !  
- Dans ce cas, ça ne sera pas un problème pour moi si vous vous noyez. »

Irrité, il remonte dans sa cabine encore une fois. Il s'affale sur son lit, en touchant le pendentif nerveusement, pestant après cette femme. Pourquoi étaient-elles chiantes ? Se demandait-il.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE : Merci pour vos deux petits commentaires, pour le moment je le fais que pour vous, mais du coup, je posterais un chapitre par semaine, comme ça, vous avez le temps de les lire et moi ça me laisse le temps de l'écrire. Bonne lecture )

Chapitre 7

Trois jours qu'elle est emprisonnée et qu'elle refuse à chaque fois. Elle était en train de se lamenter tout en soufflant son désespoir en tenant dans ses mains les barrières de sa prison et la tête collée dessus. Hook descend les marches qui mènent à sa cage avec une assiette remplie. Il n'était pas accompagné de son acolyte. Il avait l'air mal en point. Le pirate lui temps le plat, elle refuse.

« - Mange un peu, je n'ai pas envie de perdre quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui.  
- Depuis quand un PIRATE fait attention à son prisonnier ?  
- Écoutez, j'ai l'intention de vous relâcher tôt ou tard. Je ne comptais pas vous garder.  
- Pourquoi ne me relâchez-vous, pas maintenant dans ce cas ? Vous voyez bien que personne ne me recherche... et que je suis inutile.  
- Si, ils vous cherchent. Allez, manger s'il vous plait ! »

Elle le dévisage un instant, il y avait dans cette personne quelque chose d'étrange, Lucy avait l'impression de le connaitre sans l'avoir déjà vu, et elle sentait du bon en lui, même s'il avait l'air méchant à première vue. De toute façon, elle était tellement affamée, qu'elle mangerait tout ce qu'ils lui donneraient dans son assiette sans même se douter que quelque chose pouvait être empoisonné.

« - Laissez-moi au moins voir le jour un moment. Je vous promets que je ne m'enfuirais pas ! Propose-t-elle, sur d'elle. Et que je finirais par manger mon repas.  
- On me l'a déjà sorti celle-là. Veuillez m'excuser de ne pas vous faire confiance !  
- Pourtant vous devriez, je ne peux plus rester ici, je me sens renfermer. J'ai besoin de respirer l'air frais.  
- Mangez et je vois ce que je peux faire ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle se jette sur l'assiette que lui tend le jeune homme et commence à engloutir rapidement par bouché tous les ingrédients qu'il y a. C'était froid, mais ça lui convenait. Son estomac était heureux de pouvoir enfin manger quelque chose, cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait rien eu. Il s'assoit sur un tonneau vide et la regarde déjeuner.

« - Mange doucement chérie, tu vas finir par te rendre malade ! »

Elle lève la tête un instant vers lui avant de se replonger dans son activité favorite du moment. Elle avait oublié à quel point la nourriture était si importante pour un humain et avale plus doucement. Il est content de voir qu'elle l'écoute, un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre aussitôt. L'assiette une fois vide, Hook remonte pour la ranger. Pensant qu'il allait la libérer quelques instants, elle lui lance, d'un ton déçu :

« - Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais revoir le jour, rugit-elle juste avant qu'il ne referme la cage. »

Elle aurait du se douter qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire confiance. Quel effet ça faisait de sentir le soleil sur elle, tellement cet endroit était humide et glacial, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus non plus. Elle rumine dans son coin jusqu'à ce que la trappe s'ouvre, le montrant en train de dévaler les escaliers. Il sort de sa poche secrète sous sa cape une paire de clefs et lui ouvrit aussitôt la porte. Elle est impressionnée par le geste de ce pirate qui finalement lui offre un petit moment de soupire en plein air. elle avait l'occasion de s'enfuir, là, maintenant, prendre un objet et l'assommer seulement son désaccord intérieur l'empêchait de le faire. Il l'avait libéré alors qu'il aurait très bien pu la laisser ruminer jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de la faire sortir pour de bon.

« - Si tu préfères rester ici plutôt que d'aller dehors, ne vient pas te plaindre après ! »

Il venait de la faire sortir de ses pensées. Elle sort de sa cage, elle avait enfin la place de sauter partout. Ils sortent, lui, il préfère rester derrière elle pour garder un œil, des fois qu'elle tenterait de s'enfuir. À peine venait-elle de se poser enfin à l'extérieur, qu'elle était ravie de ressentir la chaleur lui toucher sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux un moment pour en profiter au maximum avant de les rouvrir et de courir vers l'avant du pont du bateau puis elle se mit à sauter partout comme une enfant et tournoyant.

« - OMG, merci, merci, merci, répétait-elle. »

Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de bouger tellement elle était heureuse de redécouvrir tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu pendant quelques jours. Elle s'approche de lui et lui fait un petit bisou sur la joue.

« - Au fait, mon kidnappeur ne m'a pas dis comment il s'appelait...  
- Je suis Killian Jones, mais on me surnomme Capitain Hook !  
- Tu sais, je crois au fond que tu n'es pas si méchant que tu le prétends.  
- Pour preuve, je te relâcherais demain !  
- C'est vrai ? »

Il affirme d'un signe de tête, il ne pouvait pas la garder plus longtemps de toute façon. Même s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il cherchait.

« - D'ailleurs, pourquoi, tout à l'heure, as-tu dis que tu ne voulais pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre ? As-tu perdu quelqu'un ? »

Le pirate au bon cœur resta silencieux avant de lancer un petit oui rempli de tristesse. Puis contre toute attente, il se met à craquer. Ne sachant pas comment le consoler, elle met une main sur son épaule.

« - Qui était cette personne ?  
- Mr Mouche ! Mon plus fidèle ami.  
- L'homme au bonnet rouge ? Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non ! Un homme de cette ville l'a tué ?  
- Rumplestilskin ou Regina ?  
- Rumple... , dit-il en serrant ses points. Comment le sais-tu que s'était un des deux ?  
- Mon ami August, m'avait expliqué que ces deux personnes étaient dangereuses. Tu sais, j'ai perdu moi aussi un ami, enfin non, s'était bien plus qu'un ami, s'était mon petit ami. Alors je sais ce que ça fait.  
- Est-ce l'un des deux qui l'a tué ?  
- Non, c'est la malédiction qui a été jetée sur cette ville qui l'a tué. Enfin fais redevenir enfant. L'homme que je connais n'existe plus ! »

Ils se taisent, le temps que Hook reprenne un peu ses esprits. Il était sur et certain que maintenant, il allait tout faire pour venger la mort de son ami. Cet homme méritait de mourir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
Alors qu'ils se remettaient de cette nouvelle, Lucy se fit éjecter à l'opposer du capitaine sans qu'elle n'est rien vu venir. Hook se redresse brutalement lorsqu'il voit la personne qui venait de les interrompre. C'était une femme habillée d'une robe foncée avec une cape, l'air sévère.

« - Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance Hook, dès que j'ai le dos tourné, tu dragues nos victimes !  
- J'ai perdu pied, rien de plus.  
- Dans ce cas... Elle n'a plus d'importance ! »

Elle s'avance vers Lucy, le visage menaçant et levant sa main. Quand soudain, elle sentit le souffle lui manquer. C'était comme si on lui bloquait sa respiration, mais par magie. Lucy tentait de se libérer d'une chose invisible en vin. Elle suppliait Killian de la sauver, il faisait le sourd quand soudain, par agressivité, elle retira d'un coup le cœur de la jeune femme. À ce moment précis, Killian ressentit une douleur atroce dans son cœur. Il se redresse et fait semblant de n'avoir rien sentis. Dominant la situation à nouveau, la femme s'exclama :

« - Elle restera enfermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre compris ? »

Il assure d'un signe de tête qu'il avait compris. Elle mit le cœur dans la poche de sa sacoche et ils enfermèrent de pour la dernière fois Lucy, cette dernière, ne contrôlant plus du tout son corps, ne sachant même plus ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et autour d'elle. Celle qui détenait son cœur, était la seule personne capable de contrôler son avenir.


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE :  
BEE : Le côté enfantin de Lucy par rapport à la rencontre des autres personnages ?  
En tout cas merci Bee & Chafi' pour vos commentaires.

Un petit chapitre en avance exceptionnellement ce soir, je me suis un peu avancée n'ayant plus de wifi et ne travaillant qu'en free wifi jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon véritable ami le WIFI.

**Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lucy était là-bas, tel un zombie, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus faim, n'était plus fatiguée et perdait la notion du temps. Hook n'avait pas remis les pieds sur son navire depuis la fois ou Emma et Cora y étaient passées la première fois. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Pourtant, cette fois, même s'il était de nouveau sur son navire, il ne s'y souciait toujours pas.  
Il venait de régler le problème avec Cora, et maintenant, il fraternisait en quelque sorte avec Regina et Rumplestilskin pour sauver un garçon nommé Henry, elle n'avait pu comprendre que cela depuis sa cage. Elle savait qu'il y avait de l'agitation, mais sans son cœur, elle ne pouvait même plus bouger. Plus rien faire.  
En effet, ils étaient en train de se préparer à aller naviguer. Prêts, Hook sort un haricot et le lance de toutes ses forces en direction de l'eau avant de leur laisser un passage secret qui les mènerait visiblement vers un autre monde. Ils entrent dans le vortex. C'est alors que soudain, lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la mer de Neverland, Hook reçoit trop de flashbacks d'un coup ce qui le fait s'évanouir. Inquiète, Emma se dirige vers lui.  
Elle lui donne une claque après plusieurs tentatives de réveils qui ont échoué et il finit par se réveiller en sursaut.

« - Comment ais-je pu oublier tous ces détails ? Rouspète-t-il.

Il se lève et court vers les prisons du bateau suivit d'Emma. Quand il se trouva en face de Lucy, assise au fond de sa cage et se basculant d'avant, arrière, telle une folle en pleine crise, il se met à hurler.

« - Comment ais-je pu être aussi bête de laisser Cora lui faire ça, continue-t-il, regrettant tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. »

Il rentre dans le cachot, Emma lui faisant de la lumière avec la lampe et prend Lucy dans ses bras en pleurant.

« - Lucy, dis-moi que tu te souviens de quelque chose... »

Il prend le visage de cette dernière pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais le fait que ses yeux n'exprimaient rien, répondait négativement au faible espoir qu'il avait que même sans son cœur, elle réussisse à se rappeler. Emma ne saisit rien du tout à la situation. Il l'avait abandonné. Décidément, ça n'était pas du tout sa semaine depuis qu'il est arrivé à StoryBrook. Il perdait son ami en plus de tout ça. Était-ce fait exprès ?

« - Qui est-ce ? L'interrogea Emma, se sentant mal à l'aise pour Hook.  
- C'était une amie d'enfance, que j'ai perdue de vue et oubliée !  
- Pourquoi est-elle enfermée ?  
- Je croyais que s'était une personne quelconque que j'enfermais, pour récupérer »

Il l'attrape dans ses grands bras et sort des cachots. Surgissant sur l'avant du bateau, tous la sondent, percevant l'état du jeune pirate. Sans répondre aux questions qu'ils se posaient, il l'emmène dans sa cabine personnelle et ordonna à Emma de le laisser seul. Elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite d'être délogée sans réelles explications. Revenue au près des autres, tous la harcèlent d'interrogations rester en suspension.

« - Toi qui as conçus StoryBrook, tu devrais savoir qui est cette femme non ? Lança Emma à Regina.  
- J'ai peut-être fait cette ville, mais tous les étrangers qui entrent, je ne les connais pas ! Répondit-elle tout simplement. Il l'a dit lui-même, elle faisait partie de son enfance.  
- Pourtant, elle connait August, marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. Mais elle, rien. Elle sort bien de quelque part. »

Pendant qu'un silence s'installe entre eux, Hook avait posé Lucy sur son lit douillet et chaud. Il monta la couette jusqu'à son visage et lui replaça les mèches. Il était totalement bouleversé. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux fixaient le plafond, mais ils étaient vides d'expressions. Ils ne brillaient même plus d'émotions. C'était comme si elle était devenue une statue.

« - Je te promets que je récupèrerais ton cœur, et que je tuerais Tamara pour son acte... Au moins, tu n'as plus rien à craindre de Cora, c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite... »

La non-réaction de Lucy rendait mal à l'aise le jeune boucanier, il ne savait même pas si elle l'entendait. Toutefois, elle l'entendait, enfin ça n'était que des vagues murmures. Dans son intérieur, elle hurlait. Elle en venais même à préférer son ancienne prison. Certes, Cora n'était plus l'ennemi numéro un, mais son cœur était encore dans les mains de quelqu'un qui pouvait.  
Craquant totalement à cause des évènements qu'il avait eus dans la journée, il se lève brutalement et donne un coup de crochet dans le mur le plus proche. Il réussit à se décrocher avant de sortir de sa cabine et de se diriger en furie vers Regina en l'attrapant à la gorge.

« - Tout ça, c'est de votre faute, rugit-il, fou de rage. »

D'ordinaire, Emma, Charming et Snow auraient laissé Hook s'occuper de Regina après tout le mal qu'elle a fait, mais ils avaient encore besoin d'elle pour Neverland. Charming et Emma l'assistent à se débarrasser de la domination de Hook, mais celle-ci, fâchée lui lance un sort pour l'asphyxier.

« - J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais eu l'opportunité, j'ai été trop gentille avec toi ! Balance-t-elle d'un air menaçant.  
- Arrêtez tous les deux..., s'écrie Emma. »

Regina ne s'interdisant pas de le laisser tranquille, Snow eut une envie incontrôlable, elle lui donne un coup-de-poing. Hook recouvre ses esprits, tandis que Rumplestilskin, énervé de voir tout ce don l'inconnue provoque sur le navire, se dépêche de se diriger vers la cabine afin de régler ses comptes. Il ouvre violement la porte et se met près d'elle, levant une main menaçante avant de l'étouffer à son tour. Pendant qu'Emma essayait de ressusciter l'ordre avec Snow et Regina, Charming part protéger Lucy, le temps qu'Hook reprenne ses forces. Lorsqu'il entre dans la cabine, il aperçoit Lucy en train de manquer d'air.  
La cabine se met soudain à tanguer, laissant tout le monde perdre leur équilibre et Lucy choir sur le sol.

« - Elle n'y est pour rien, laissez-là tranquille, bafouilla-t-il. »

Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il n'écoute pas les paroles de Charming et continua son travail malgré l'orage qui grondait et le bateau qui bougeait.  
Hook arrive à la rescousse saute sur Rumplestilskin. Lucy hors de porter, il se met entre elle et lui pour montrer qu'il ne le laissera pas lui faire du mal. Tout à-coup, ils entendent la voix en colère d'Emma, n'en pouvant plus de les voir se provoquer l'un contre l'autre.

« - Vous n'avez pas compris que Peter attend justement que nous nous battions l'un contre l'autre ? Nous sommes tous des adultes responsables. C'est vous qui créez cette tempête. Elle ne se calmera pas tant que vous ne vous stoppez pas. ! »

Charming et Rumplestilskin se fixent.

« - Emma a raison, nous devrions nous calmer, nous nous disputons pour rien en plus, dit Charming, en s'adressant Rumple et à Hook.  
- Il a quand même failli la tuer, peste Hook. Il a tué aussi mon ami. Comment veux-tu que je le laisse tranquille ?  
- Il faut faire avec, malheureusement. »

Les rafales se calmaient, ce qu'Emma constata depuis l'extérieur. Hook s'assoit sur le bord du sommier de son lit, près de Lucy et mets ses mains sur son visage avant de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Emma apparaît, pour rendre visite à ceux qui étaient dans la cabine du capitaine pour s'assurer que tout était revenu à la normale. Elle court vers Hook pour voir s'il n'avait rien.

« - Il n'a rien, je t'assure, se dépêcha de dire Rumplestilskin. Juste une chose, je n'ai jamais vu un pirate aussi pleurnichard. Je l'imaginais beaucoup plus imperméable aux sentiments.  
- Lui au moins il en a, défendit Charming, pour la première fois.  
- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, grogna Emma, se demandant si elle ne se trouvait pas avec des enfants plutôt que des adultes. »

Ils certifient que non, mais la phrase de Charming n'était pas entrée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

« - Remettons-là sur le lit, elle aura plus de confort, conseilla Emma à Hook.  
- Je ne peux plus, j'ai besoin de respirer, vous m'étouffez tous ! Réplique-t-il en partant de la cabine et se posant à la barre. Naviguer, lui remettra les idées en place.  
- Charming, aide-moi. »

Rumplestilskin les regarde soulever la jeune femme entièrement paralysée. Lucy, après cette étape, na seulement que quelques bleus sur le corps, dû au choc qu'elle avait eu en tombant du lit. La tempête se dispersant définitivement, Hook les avertit qu'ils sont à Neverland.

« - Vas-y, je vais rester avec elle, formula Charming. »

Elle aurait aimé elle aussi rester près de Lucy, mais la sachant en sécurité auprès de Charming, et devant faire son travail de « sauveuse » elle rejoint Hook à la barre et se met à observer les environs. Ils étaient bien arrivés, ils pouvaient voir la jungle qui entourait cette île. Mais rien d'autre. Enfin si, quelques immenses rochers sur la mer. Le bateau se stoppe. Hook revient dans sa cabine pour récupérer Lucy.

« - Aide-moi à la porter, demande Hook. »

Charming l'autorise, mais au vu des expressions que les autres font lorsqu'il la mène sur l'avant du navire, Regina est la seule à oser parler.

« - Vous n'allez tout de même pas l'amener avec nous ?  
- Lucy ne va pas rester ici toute seule, c'est impossible, réplique Hook, ennuyé.  
- Elle ne nous fera que ralentir, nous n'avons pas le choix, ajoute Regina.  
- Regina a raison Hook, nous n'avons pas le temps de trainer avec quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas marcher, affirme Emma, sur d'elle.  
- Dans ce cas, je reste avec elle, soupire Hook.  
- Nous avons besoin de toi, tu es le seul à connaitre cette île, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Parfois, je me maudis rien que pour ça de connaitre cette île, marmonne-t-il. »

Lui qui ne voulait pas l'abandonner, c'était foutu.

« - De toute façon, elle ne remarquera pas mon absence, dit-il. »

Il la remet dans sa cabine, dépité de ne pas l'emporter avec eux, il espérait au fond de lui que personne irait que personne ne lui ferait du mal pendant son absence.

« - Je reviendrais, promit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne craignait rien, ils quittent le Jolly Roger pour découvrir Neverland.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE :** J'essaie de faire attention à ne pas trop couper, à éviter de construire des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire ou sont mal formées ou des mots répétés. J'espère que ce chapitre est mieux écrit =) Peut-être que vous en aurez un deuxième également cette semaine. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9**

Dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets, une petite troupe tournait autour d'un feu, pendant que l'un d'eux, était assit sur une pierre à l'écart, les mains posées sur son menton, semblant réfléchir quand l'un d'eux, qui tenait un bâton et cachait le visage avec sa capuche noire, s'avance pour se mettre en face de lui. Celle-ci lève la tête, perdant toute concentration.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le garçon qui venait de le rejoindre.  
- Ils sont là, mais une autre personne les accompagne, elle réveille en moi de vieux souvenirs, j'aimerais aller à sa rencontre pour confirmer mes doutes.  
- Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?  
- Oui, vient avec moi, je risque d'avoir besoin de toi ! »

Ils se lèvent tous les deux, quand un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés s'approche d'eux à son tour alors qu'ils se levaient pour partir.

« - Où est-ce que vous allez ?  
- Nous allons rendre visite à quelqu'un Henry, annonce l'un d'eux.  
- Je peux venir avec vous ?  
- Viens avec nous ! Dit Peter, sur de lui.  
- Es-tu sur que c'est une bonne idée de l'amener Peter ?  
- Je n'ai rien à cacher Félix, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir avec nous.  
- Très bien, c'est toi qui décides. »

Félix pose son bâton sur son épaule gauche, n'étant pas du même avis que son chef et ils se mettent en route jusqu'au navire du Capitain Hook, ayant une idée derrière la tête.  
Plus ils s'approchaient du bateau, plus Peter sentait une forte émotion dans son cœur qu'il n'avait pas connu jusque-là. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine du capitaine et y découvrit Lucy Walt, allongée, sans défense, c'est là qu'il comprit. Son cœur venait de s'emballer à toute vitesse. Cela faisait depuis si longtemps que cette sensation n'était apparue. Pas depuis qu'il avait abandonné un membre de sa famille qui lui était cher.

« - Qu'ils sont idiots de l'avoir laissé là, ricane-t-il. Elle va nous être très utile. »

Henry se précipite vers elle, et constate qu'elle ne réagit pas.

« - Pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ? Interroge Henry.  
- On lui a retiré son cœur, elle ne peut plus rien ressentir, détaille Peter en fermant les yeux et mettant sa main sur son front pour voir la température corporelle. »

_**FLASHBACK**___

_**Peter se trouvait sur l'île, il faisait mine de ne pas entendre les cris que Lucy lui portaient alors que l'ombre était en train de l'attraper et de la faire voler dans les airs.**____**Une fois qu'il ne l'a vit plus, il s'envola à son tour dans une direction opposée.**_

Il retire précipitamment sa main après qu'il ait eu ce flash dans sa tête.

« - Est-ce que ça va, Peter ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.  
- Emmenons-là avec nous, il faut qu'on lui retrouve son cœur !  
- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu des autres ?  
- Fait ce que je dis, ne pose pas de questions. »

Henry ne disait rien, il ne faisait qu'observer la scène. Ce flash avait troublé le jeune homme. Peter et Félix portent chacun d'entre eux les jambes et le dos de Lucy et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un endroit où elle serait en sécurité.

Cela faisait un jour qu'ils étaient sur cette ile, Rumplestilskin venait de se séparer du groupe et partait à la recherche de Peter tout seul. Après qu'il se soit parlé à lui-même et à quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Belle, il finit par tomber nez à nez à Tamara et son ami. Furieux et n'ayant pas les informations qu'il voulait, il les tue, mais laisse Tamara souffrir de ses blessures alors qu'elle le supplie de la tuer.

« - Non, je veux vous montrer ce que ça fait de sentir la douleur, fit Rumplestilskin. »

Ses yeux se posent sur la besace que tenait fermement Tamara, un objet brillait dedans. Curieux, il le prend et découvre le cœur de Lucy à l'intérieur. Il pourrait la tuer à son tour, mais il n'avait plus le temps de s'en prendre à elle, il devait retrouver Henry et son fils. Son fils qui venait d'être tué par ce Peter. Il balance le cœur et la sacoche vers Tamara et disparait.  
Peu de temps après, c'est Peter qui passe au même endroit que Rumplestilskin ayant entendu les pleurs de Tamara, il la regarde agonisante sur le sol et levant la main vers lui pour la soutenir. Il attrape le cœur battant et dis :

« - Merci de m'avoir ramené ce qui m'appartenait. Mais comment as-tu obtenu le cœur de Lucy ?

- Nous l'avions volé à Cora, en la tuant, grâce à la poudre de scarabée tueuse pour sorcier que tu nous avais offert.

- Je vois que vous avez fais du beau travaille, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais abréger tes souffrances. »

D'un coup, Tamara hurle et meurt en gardant ses mains autour de son coup, comme si elle s'était étranglée toute seule. Elle, qui avait espéré pendant un instant, rester encore envie, elle avait eu tord de le penser. Penser que Peter lui donnerait une seconde chance alors qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'il désirait, seulement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser envie des personnes qui connaissaient un minimum son plan pour reconquérir ce qu'il convoitait. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, il était temps pour lui de redonner vie à Lucy. Arrivé devant Félix et Henry, il arbore fièrement le cœur rougeoyant de la jeune fille devant leurs yeux ébahis. Il l'avait récupérer presque trop facilement à son goût.

« - Henry, je te laisse l'honneur de lui remettre son cœur, déclare-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Ce cœur ayant passé dans plusieurs mains, c'est donc autour de ce garçon de l'avoir. C'était étrange ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, pouvoir donner vie et mort sur quelqu'un, de sentir la chaleur qui émanait de ce muscle indépendant du corps humain. Sans une once d'hésitation, n'étant pas un monstre, il réintègre le cœur de Lucy à l'endroit où il devait être. Il venait de faire sa bonne action, une démarche de héro et il était sur et certain que sa famille serait fier pour lui de savoir ce qu'il venait de faire. Retrouvant, petit à petit ses capacités, Lucy rugit telle une lionne, lâchant toutes les émotions qui étaient restées bloquées depuis tout ce temps au fond d'elle sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Elle ne s'était jamais autant  
Ayant un trop-plein d'émotion des larmes coules le long de ses joues avant de s'évanouir sur l'herbe.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? L'interrogea Henry, en s'approchant d'elle pour la réveiller.  
- Elle ira mieux dans quelques minutes, elle a juste eu d'émotions d'un coup, c'est ce qui arrive quand on remet le cœur de quelqu'un au bon endroit.  
- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'aura rien ?  
- Oui, oui, répéta-t-il sérieusement. Attendons donc qu'elle se réveille. »

Peter s'assit sur une pierre, Félix le suit. Henry préfère rester près de la demoiselle afin d'être en première loge pour son réveille.

« - Je dois vous abandonner, je reviens rapidement. Appelez-moi si jamais elle se réveille. »

Il part tout en se dirigeant vers la position où était Emma. Quand il la trouve, elle est allongée sur le sol en train de dormir. Il joue un air de flute qui la fait se réveiller et aller dans sa direction. Il va à la rencontre de la blonde.

« - Qui es-tu ?  
- Je suis Peter Pan !  
- Alors c'est toi qui détiens Henry. Où est-il ?  
- Quelque part sur l'ile, avec Neal et Lucy !  
- Neal est vivant ? Demanda-t-elle agréablement surprise. Je le croyais mort. »

Le cœur d'Emma dansait joyeusement à cette nouvelle, mais elle devait rester neutre, pour éviter de montrer ses faiblesses fasse à Peter. Hook l'avait prévenu qu'il lisait tout dans le cœur des arrivants de Neverland.

« - Il est bien vivant, confirme Peter, faisant quelques pas vers elle et lui tendant un vieux parchemin vierge. Il te mènera à Henry.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu que Lucy est avec toi ? Nous l'avions laissé dans la cabine de Hook.  
- Crois-tu vraiment que je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle ? Toi, comme elle, vous vous ressemblez. Vous êtes tous les deux des enfants perdues.  
- Je ne suis pas une enfant perdue, j'ai ma famille avec moi ici, objecta Emma. Tout ce qui m'intéresse ici, c'est de retrouver Henry. »

Peter ferme les yeux flairant un mouvement quelque part sur l'ile.

« - Je dois partir, je suis attendu ailleurs ! »

Il venait de sentir Lucy en train de se réveillait. Il déguerpit avant d'aller la rejoindre. En moins de deux minutes, il était de nouveau au près d'elle et pu avoir la chance d'assister à éveil. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir paniquer en les jaugeant. Elle se lève brusquement, faisant arrêter les enfants en train de danser et ce rendant-compte seulement que maintenant que la jeune femme était présente. Ils la dévisagent tous.

« - Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que s'est-il passé ? Baragouina-t-elle, reculant petit à petit.  
- Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, tenta Peter afin de l'apaiser un peu. Au contraire, nous t'avons aidé.  
- Aidé en quoi ?  
- Nous avons pu remettre ton cœur en place, cora te l'avait enlevé, continu Peter d'expliquer, avec un calme déconcertant. »

Lucy se fige, se remémorant d'un coup ce qu'il s'était passé, à partir du moment où elle avait été enfermée dans cette prison avec Hook. Il lui avait pris le collier qui lui tenait. Elle pose une main sur son coup le cherchant. Il le détenait réellement. Mais elle ne savait pas encore qu'Hook était son ami d'enfance, il lui manquait cette information, et même si la liaison entre son passé et le présent aurait dû se faire, la transmission ne s'est pas passée correctement.

« - Où est, ce Hook ?  
- Pourquoi le, cherches-tu ? C'est un infâme pirate et voleur, émit Peter.  
- Il m'a volé mon collier. C'est un objet qui appartient à mon ami d'enfance !  
- Je vais t'aider à le trouver, l'encouragea-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.  
- NOUS allons, l'aider, propose Henry.  
- Je suis désolé Henry, mais cette histoire concerne les grandes personnes.  
- J'en ai marre que personne ne me fasse confiance, juste parce que je suis un enfant, gueula le garçon au pull rayé.  
- J'ai confiance en toi, je suis sur que tu finiras par trouver le moyen de nous aider à ta manière, c'est juste que cette histoire ne te concerne pas, tu auras toi aussi ta propre histoire, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il clôt la conversation et prend à part Félix. Ils vont discrètement dans un lieu ou deux cages s'y trouvent.

« - Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, fait en sorte qu'il te voit, ça sera notre chance à nous pour qu'il fasse ce que je désire, dit Peter. »

Félix à bien saisit la situation, Peter retourne vers Lucy.

« - Viens, allons-y, c'est le moment de récupérer ce qui t'appartient, attesta Peter. »

Il prend la main de Lucy, et l'a fait s'envoler dans les airs, sans avoir besoin de poussière de fée. Le fait que Lucy soit légère comme une plume, l'arrange parfaitement, sinon, il aurait eu le besoin de s'en servir. Pendant ce temps, Félix se charge d'Henry comme Peter le lui a demandé. C'est d'ailleurs le seul en qui le garçon volant a une entière confiance en lui.

Emma avait retrouvé les siens, qui la cherchaient, rouspétant après sa disparition à leur réveil.

« - Vous n'avez pas entendu quelqu'un jouer de la flute ? Se défendit-elle aussitôt.

- Personne n'a rien entendu, affirma Snow. Qui jouait ?

- Peter..., soupire-t-elle, leur montrant le manuscrit vide. Il me l'a donné ! Il dit qu'elle nous mènera à Henry.

- Et tu y crois ? Demanda Snow. On ne voit rien sur cette carte.

- Nous n'avons que ce moyen pour le retrouver pour le moment. Ce parchemin est magique, il doit y avoir une solution.

- Je vais aller chercher une piste, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire et miser sur cette carte, s'exprime Hook.

- J'en suis, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le pirate ! Ajoute Charming.

- Allez-y, nous, nous allons essayer de découvrir ce que cet objet cache, répondit Emma. »

Ils ne s'opposent pas et partent à l'aventure tous les deux, Charming restant sur ses gardes, bien qu'étant d'accord avec sa proposition, rien ne la assurait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle envers le pirate.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE : Voilà un très très long chapitre, sur word ça fait 7 pages. Je suis fière de moi ! Y avait beaucoup de chose à dire pour annoncer le déroulement que va prendre cette histoire.

Merci pour vos reviews les filles. J'espère que ce chapitre 10 vous plaira.

Chapitre 10

Pirate et prince charmant se joignent tous les deux le temps d'une escapade afin de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette île. Épées en mains, ils coupaient les branches qui les empêchaient d'avancer tous les deux. Peter venait d'arrêter Lucy, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin d'eux, il savait exactement où la diriger. Il alla près d'un arbre et en sortit une flèche et un arc. Elle le scrute du regard.

« - Si tu veux te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est le moment de le faire. Ça sera ton unique chance, se justifia-t-il en lui tendant l'arme.  
- Mais pourquoi me vengerais-je de lui ?  
- Ne te rappelles-tu déjà plus ? Il t'a enfermé pendant plusieurs jours dans cette cage dans son bateau, il t'a retiré ton cœur et t'a abandonné sur cette île à ton triste sort. Crois-tu vraiment que cet homme mérite de vivre après tout ça ?  
- Non, mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'il m'a abandonné ? Si je ne pouvais pas bouger...  
- Même sans savoir bouger, on ne laisse personne ici sans défense. Heureusement qu'il y a des personnes que moi et Henry qui t'avons aidé. »

Se taisant et se contentant d'admirer l'arme tout en écoutant les propos de Peter qui sonnaient comme une vérité dans sa tête, elle lève les yeux vers lui et s'empare de l'arc. Le jeune homme sourit.

« - Je ne sais pas m'en servir, confie Lucy.  
- Je vais te montrer ! »

Il se met à ses côtés et attrape l'équipement en lui montrant et expliquant bien les gestes lentement. Il tire doucement la corde de l'arc pour ne pas perdre la flèche. Lucy est parcourue d'un frisson après que le souffle sortant de la bouche de Peter ne lui frôle la peau de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Peter venait de se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il provoquait sur Lucy. Il approche ses lèvres de son oreille et murmure :

« - J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu arriveras à la toucher. Une seule flèche suffit et tous tes souhaits se réaliseront.  
- Lesquels ?  
- Ici, tu auras une famille. Tu ne seras plus perdue ni abandonné.  
- Tu crois ? Rêva-t-elle en fermant les yeux.  
- Bien sur, à Neverland, tu as tout ce que tu veux !  
- Tout ce que je veux... »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au final ? Pour l'instant, elle était égarée et souhaitait récupérer son collier. A son souvenir, elle fronce les sourcils et fait face à Peter.

« - Je suis prête. Quand est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ?  
- Patience, Lucy, patience, lui chuchote-t-il en lui effleurant la joue avec sa main. Prépare-toi en attendant. »  
Elle installe sa flèche et tend la corde. Peter conscient de ce qu'il manigançait, paru détendu. Il la traine jusqu'à l'endroit dans la forêt où il est sûr qu'ils croiseront le pilleur. A ce moment-là, pas très loin d'eux, le vilain et le gentil continuaient leur route dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que l'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs décide de rompre la glace.

« - Alors comme ça, tu aimes Emma, lance-t-il, faisant arrêter tout mouvement le pirate, agacé par cette question.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je l'aime ou pas ? Réplique-t-il en se tournant vers lui.  
- Rien, puisque tu ne la toucheras pas, personne ne touche ma fille s'est compris ?  
- Elle est assez grande pour choisir, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Je reste tout de même son père !  
- Son père ? Tu es celui qui l'a abandonné non ?  
- Parce que nous voulions le meilleur pour elle... Mais toi... Toi qui parles d'abandon, tu l'as fait aussi pour Lucy, rappelle soudainement Charming.  
- Cette histoire ne te regarde pas, riposte Hook. »

Charming chope le cou du capitaine et le plaque contre un arbre proche de lui.

« - Eh du calme, mon prince. Il t'arrive quoi ?  
- Tu t'occupes de ton histoire avec Lucy, mais tu laisses ma fille tranquille.  
- Encore avec ça... J'ai déjà oublié.  
- Avant d'oublier, explique-moi comment tu as connu Lucy.  
- C'est une très longue histoire.  
- J'ai tout mon temps !  
- Alors relâche-moi. Et pourquoi veux-tu en savoir plus sur elle ?  
- Parce que nous ne l'avons jamais vu et je n'aime pas être avec des gens que je ne connais pas, argumente-t-il en relâchant Hook.  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

Il approuve sa décision et ils s'assoient tous les deux sur des rochers pas très loin. Au même moment, Peter et Lucy débarquent discrètement à deux pas d'eux, cachés par les feuilles des arbres. Le garçon lui ordonne de commencer par viser le pirate en gardant les yeux bien ouverts, car en fermant un œil, la cible ne se verrait pas bien.

« - Je l'ai connu il y a des années de ça, nous jouions souvent ensembles, mais un jour mes parents nous ont interdit de nous revoir parce que nous ne faisions pas partis de la même catégorie. Eux étaient pauvres, nous nous étions une famille de riche. Peu importe qui ils étaient dans la société, pour mois, s'étaient des amis. Alors nous nous sommes cachés pendant plusieurs années pour continuer de nous voir. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai du grandir, voir la réalité en face. Ce jour là, j'avais perdu mon père. Et sa dernière volonté était de me voir travailler comme second du capitaine dans l'armée royale marine. Mon frère en était le capitaine. La dernière fois que je vis Lucy, s'était la fois où je lui ai dis au revoir pour la dernière fois avant de repartir pour ma deuxième mission.  
- Ta deuxième mission ?  
- Oui, une fois, je suis revenue et j'ai appris qu'elle était mariée à un ami d'enfance que nous avions en commun et qu'elle était à l'hôpital, depuis, plus de nouvelles, vu que je suis partie. J'imagine qu'elle va bien puisqu'elle est là maintenant.  
- Y a certaines choses encore que je ne comprends pas. Qu'il faut éclairer.  
- Pourtant, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais !  
- Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, mais de Lucy.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Alors que Lucy et Peter les écoutaient, celle-ci baissa son arme, écoutant attentivement le récit de l'homme, certains évènements lui paraissaient familiers, cependant aucun souvenir ne lui parvenait.

« - C'est le moment de te venger Lucy... Pointe ton arme vers lui. »

Elle lui obéit, néanmoins, une petite voix lui disait de ne rien faire. Elle était tiraillée entre sa vengeance et sa conscience. Si seulement elle n'en avait pas, ça lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle se concentre au maximum sur sa cible, mais Charming ayant aperçu deux silhouettes se met devant Hook en brandissant son épée pour le protéger.

« - Tire, Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu attends, se fâche Peter devant sa lenteur.  
- Je ne peux pas, objecte Lucy, troublée par sa conscience.  
- Rah, laisse-moi faire, j'avais confiance en toi ! Chuchote Peter avec colère tout en prenant l'arme. »

Réalisant subitement la grande confiance que Peter avait envers elle, elle se bâta contre sa pensée moralisatrice puis poussa Peter pour reprendre l'arme et tire. Un hurlement raisonna jusqu'à eux. Le cœur de Lucy battait à 100 à l'heure et l'adrénaline venait de monter en un rien de temps. Encore sous le choc de l'acte qu'elle venait d'oser, Peter s'exclame :

« - Tu n'as peut-être pas eu Hook, mais tu as eu au moins Charming.  
- J'aurais préféré avoir Hook !  
- Charming me convient très bien.  
- Mais on ne peut pas récupérer mon collier, maintenant !  
- Je vais aller te le chercher. »

Elle attend patiemment qu'il revienne. Il vole jusqu'à eux. Charming hurle de douleurs pendant qu'Hook le défend avec ce qu'il peut. Il tend sa main vers l'homme au crochet et lui arrache du cou le collier de Lucy.

« - Non, rends-le moi, il m'appartient !  
- Pourquoi mens-tu ? Il est à Lucy Walt.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'avoir entre les mains, je me devais de le lui rendre.  
- Tout comme tu devais lui remettre son cœur ?  
- Comment... Comment le sais-tu ?  
- As-tu oublié que tout se sait à Neverland ? Sache que quelqu'un s'en est déjà chargé.  
- Lucy est vivante ? Se souvient-elle de tout ?  
- Se souvenir de quoi ? De toi ? Non, ricane-t-il. »  
Lucy qui écoutait aux portes, était énervée de voir que Pan lui avait caché la vérité depuis qu'elle était de retour. Il savait tout. Apparemment, Hook connaissait bien Lucy. Pourquoi sa mémoire défaillait autant ? Vexée de ne pas l'avoir su dès le début, elle se met à courir en lâchant l'arme. Le bruit qui accompagnait la jeune femme avait réveillé l'ouïe des trois hommes.

« - Je vais finir par l'attacher celle-là, soupire Peter.  
- C'était Lucy ? C'est toi qui as tiré sur Charming ?  
- Non, c'est elle !  
- Mais jamais elle n'aurait fait ça.  
- TU L'AS ABANDONÉ, nous lui avons trouvé une famille, répond Pan.  
- Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, arrêtez de dire ça, rouspète Hook. VA-T-EN !  
- Je reviendrais, menace-t-il. »

L'homme volant disparait et par à la recherche de la fugueuse. Hook lève Charming avec difficulté et le ramène auprès de leur camp en marchant le plus rapidement possible.

« - Tu ne diras rien à Snow ? Demande le blessé.  
- Si tu ne te redresses, elles n'y verront que du feu ! Assure-t-il. »

Il fait l'effort surhumain se remettre droit sur ses pieds, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Une idée survint dans l'esprit de Hook, cette histoire lui faisait penser à son frère, lui aussi avait été touché par une flèche empoisonnée, mais la solution qu'il avait trouvée ne l'avait pas sauvé.

« - J'ai peut-être une idée, seulement, on rentrera plus tard que prévu...  
- Quelle idée ?  
- Mon frère a déjà eu ce poison, il existe un antidote.  
- Quel prix dois-je payer ? Parce que j'imagine que sur cette île, tout à un prix !  
- Tu ne pourras plus retourner à StoryBrook... »

A l'annonce, Charming comprit la gravité de sa position. Snow le prendrait très mal. De quelle manière allait-il lui apporter cette nouvelle ? Avait-il le choix au final, ça, s'était moins sûr. Il hausse les épaules.

« - Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, alors allons-y. »

Ils font le petit détour, après tout, que pouvait-il risquer ? Snow serait encore plus malheureuse si son voyage ne continuait pas jusqu'à Neverland, elle qui avait pleins de projets d'avenir pour leur famille, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur fille, Emma. En poussant un peu plus sa réflexion, il constate que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et que c'est ce maudit pirate qui décidait d'en faire ce qu'il désirait. Jamais, il aurait imaginé qu'un jour, ça se passerait.  
Toutefois, Peter finit par rattraper Lucy et pose les pieds sur le sol, tout juste devant elle, ses bras sont croisés au-dessous de sa poitrine.

« - Si tu t'enfuis encore une fois, je te mets en cage, compris ? Avertis le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés.  
- Je ne suis pas un animal, tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre en cage, objecta Lucy en pointant le doigt vers lui. Peter vole jusqu'à elle. Le doigt de Lucy touche tout juste le torse de ce dernier.  
- Un pirate a le droit de t'enfermer et pas moi ? Depuis quand ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit que Hook avait l'autorisation de le faire...  
- A Neverland, je fais ce que je veux d'accord ?  
- Mais tu as dit que j'aurais tout ce que je souhaite, répéta-t-elle.  
- Si tu ne fugues pas ! Et que tu restes avec moi à Neverland. Nous n'acceptons pas de femme, mais nous ferons exception pour toi. Les enfants perdus ont besoin d'une maman !  
- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
- Si tu pars, tu te retrouveras toute seule. Hook n'est même pas fichue de s'occuper de toi-même quand tu es en danger, la preuve ! »

En effet, la proposition de Peter était alléchante, dus moins, valait-elle le coup de l'accepter ? Est-ce que cette île était faite pour elle ? Allait-elle vraiment avoir tout ce dont elle rêvait ?

« - Est-ce que tu pourrais faire revenir August ?  
- August ? Qui est-ce ?  
- Un ancien ami à moi, confia-t-elle sans en donner trop de détails.  
- Je peux voir ce que je peux faire, en générale, on ne ramène pas les morts. Allez, rentrons. »

Il prend la main de Lucy et la ramène au près de son camp. Comme prévu, lorsqu'ils revinrent, Henry et Felix étaient partis. Enfin, Henry le suivait plutôt jusqu'à une cabane perchée dans un arbre ou des escaliers menait à l'entrée. Là-bas, il trouve une jeune fille du nom de Wendy alors que Felix avait déjà disparu, laissant son sac parterre, qu'Henry avait ramassé. La jeune Wendy avait déclaré au garçon qu'elle était mourante, parce que plus personne ne croyait en elle et qu'il était le seul à la sauver. Furieux que Peter ne lui a rien dit au sujet de Wendy, il lui promet de revenir et de l'aider.

« - Je dois partir, dit Peter précipitamment à Lucy, la sachant de retour chez eux. »

Il était parti rejoindre Wendy après qu'il est sentit que Peter était retourné en direction du campement, Wendy se redresse quand elle vit le chef de l'île débarquer dans la chambre.

« - A-t-il cru à ce que tu lui as dit ?  
- Oui. Pourrais-tu me rendre ma liberté maintenant ? Mes frères me cherchent toujours, quémande-t-elle.  
- Non, même si tu ne m'es plus utile. Je te tuerais plus tard, annonce Peter, le regard dur.  
- Tu m'avais promis de me libérer, gronde-t-elle quittant brutalement le lit.  
- Je ne promets rien, tu devrais t'en douter. C'est moi qui décide !  
- Peter, hurla-t-elle. »

Il ne lui répond rien et il empoigne son bras violemment avant qu'elle ne fuit, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas aller très loin. Ils s'en retournent près des deux cages et la barricade.

« - Tiens Neal, tu auras de nouveau de la compagnie, s'exclame Peter avant de les abandonner.  
- Est-ce que tout va bien Wendy ? S'affole Neal, l'entendant pleurer.  
- Peter m'a demandé de mentir à Henry pour qu'il arrive à faire ce qu'il demande. Et j'ai réussi. Il m'avait promis de me libérer à la suite de cette victoire, au final, je suis de retour et il veut maintenant me tuer.  
- Te tuer ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais tellement revoir mes frères Neal. Je ne mérite pas de mourir, je suis trop jeune pour ça.  
- Tu ne mourras pas, je ferais tout pour que ça ne se produise pas. Je te le promets.  
- Ne me promets pas une chose que tu ne tiendras pas.  
- Je ne suis pas comme lui, Wendy. Tu me connais assez pour ne pas en douter ! »

Elle aimerait le croire. Pour l'instant s'était peine perdue. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans leur cage, comment Neal allait-il pouvoir les faire évader ? Il n'avait pas de magie, ni même un objet. Peter, ne bougeant plus de la soirée, se fit réprimander par Henry qui rageait toujours contre lui à propos de Wendy. Lucy les écoutait discrètement dans son coin, réfléchissant à la proposition du garçon volant.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Wendy était mourant.  
- Je suis désolé, j'avais hésité à t'en parler. Parce que sans toi, nous ne pouvons rien ici. Elle, moi, les enfants perdus. Si tu nous aides, la magie à Neverland reviendra et tout le monde ira pour le mieux. Les enfants croiront en nous et en Wendy.  
- Que dois-je faire ? Questionne Henry. Peter le met à l'écart afin que Lucy ne les entende pas.  
- Il faut que tu me donnes ton cœur, que tu le transfert dans mon corps. Il n'y a que comme ça que ça fonctionne ici.  
- Alors je le ferais, promis Henry.  
- Je suis sur que ta famille serait fière de toi s'ils le savaient. Tu vas tous nous sauver. »

Peter venait de réaliser un de ses projets. Lucy allait être le second, mais il n'avait pas de confirmation pour le moment. Il avait eu du mal avec Henry au début, il fallait trouver le meilleur moyen pour l'amadouer. Lucy, elle, s'était autre chose. Il fallait faire tomber Hook. Mais il la voulait aussi. Quelque chose chez elle l'attirait, il finira par le découvrir. Il s'assoit près de Lucy, pendant qu'Henry fait la fête avec les autres enfants. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de jouer de la flute pour une fois. Il allait peut-être devoir s'en servir pour Lucy. Il met un bras autour du cou de la demoiselle.

« - Ca va aller ?  
- J'ai du mal à prendre conscience de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.  
- On a tout ce côté-là Lucy.  
- Je ne suis pas faite pour tuer.  
- Tu ne l'as pas tué, il est simplement blessé, rassure Peter en sortant sa flute de pan.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Une flute de pan. Tu veux écouter un morceau ?  
- Pourquoi pas. »

Il porte l'objet musical à sa bouche et se met à jouer une berceuse entrainante.

« - Je n'entends rien, remarque-t-elle.  
- Viens, dit-il, légèrement vexé en l'entrainant sur la piste de danse. »

Il lui présente sa main et elle la saisit et se laisse entrainer dans la danse.

« - Je... Je ne sais pas danser, avoue-t-elle timidement.  
- Ca ne fait rien, laisse-toi guider par mes pas et ma main, affirme-t-il. »  
- Mais je n'entends pas ta musique.  
- Imagine-toi que c'est une musique douce. Comme une valse. Ou une chanson qui te permet de danser un slow, par exemple. »

Au milieu de la piste, Peter met ensuite sa main autour de la taille de Lucy, de l'autre, il reprend sa chanson. Lucy avait des difficultés à improviser une musique de ce style, jusqu'après plusieurs essais, sa persévérance paie. Les notes que joue Pan parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle était quelque part mélodieuse et réconfortante. Elle se sentait bien. Elle ne l'avait pas été depuis un moment après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre-temps. Elle sourit.

« - Je l'entends...  
- C'est parce qu'elle est magique, se justifie l'adolescent. »

Le fait que Lucy entendait la musique, Peter venait de faire sa deuxième victoire de la journée. Elle était dans la poche. Les humains sont si naïfs. Il les espérait un peu plus difficile à attraper, mais non. Se familiarisant avec l'ambiance autour d'eux, Peter croise les yeux de Lucy. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Mais un contretemps du arrêté leur petit moment à deux. Lorsque Peter avait maintenu son regard avec celui de la jeune femme, un vieux souvenir venait de surgir dans sa tête. Il voyait son ancien moi, en train d'arracher le cœur de l'ancien Peter Pan qui vivait sur cette île avant lui. Ayant oublié ce passage dans sa vie, se fut un choc pour lui se revoir cette scène. Il s'envola rapidement et lâcha tout ce qu'il faisait, laissant en plan Lucy le regardant s'en aller sans en avoir la raison.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE :** Voilà le chapitre 11. J'espère que vous avez été gâtés. Ça sera la seule suite de la semaine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'avancer un peu. Mais il sera un peu long aussi, plus ou moins comme le 10 vu que je suis pas mal inspirée en ce moment, vous avez de la chance. On avance enfin dans l'histoire =D J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Chafificha : Charming expliquera si tout se passe bien dans le prochain chapitre pourquoi il s'est fait aider par Hook. Restant enfant, Wendy a toujours cette part de naïveté. Merci de dire que je respecte les caractères des personnages. Mais je ne veux pas non plus les respecter à 100%, sinon ça ne vient plus de moi. Et ça recopie trop l'histoire qu'on connait.

Bee : Mystère. Malheureusement on ne le saura pas tout de suite. Surement vers la fin de la fiction. Ca te laisse donc le temps réfléchir au possible mari de Lucy.

Merci pour vos reviews les filles, ça fait plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer. Surtout que cette histoire aura si tout se passe bien une suite.

**Chapitre 11**

Sur le rocher du crâne, Peter y avait trouvé refuge. Il s'y était assis, profitant ainsi d'une superbe vue sur l'océan, l'horizon infini et les étoiles dans le ciel bleu marine. Il leva les yeux vers ces petites choses brillantes tout en serrant son haut au niveau de son cœur. S'il pouvait, il l'attraperait réellement pour le serrer afin de diminuer cette douleur. Souffrance qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps. Depuis le jour où il avait du emprunter le cœur de cet homme. Pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait ressentit des remords, de la tristesse fasse à une personne qui visiblement était chère aux yeux de cet humain. Et cette fois, elle réapparaissait. Que devait-il faire pour éviter que ça ne gâche tous ses plans ? Devait-il continuer à la mettre de son côté ou tout simplement la tuer pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute ?  
Le doute commençait à le ronger. Ce doute qu'il n'avait pas encore attrapé et qui réussit à s'emparer de lui, lui qui se sentait intouchable, qu'il ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs. Il se savait déjà faiblit, mais pas à ce point-là.

Ses émotions revenant quelque peu sur terre, Lucy réalisait que Peter était bel et bien parti. Les enfants continuaient de danser. Ils n'étaient même pas fatigués. Henry aussi s'éclatait comme un petit fou. La voyant leur tourner le dos, Felix l'arrêta net dans sa démarche en lui attrapant la main.

« - Où vas-tu ?  
- Je comptais aller me coucher. Je suis épuisée.  
- Non, non, tu restes avec nous. Viens danser avec moi !  
- Je n'en ai plus envie.  
- Parce que Peter n'est plus là ? Tu sais, quand Peter est absent, c'est moi le chef ici. Alors quand je dis à quelqu'un qu'il danse, IL DANSE !  
- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, grogne-t-elle en dégageant sa main. »

Elle lui tourne une nouvelle fois les talons et part dans une direction pour trouver un endroit où se reposer. Mais Felix s'obstine.

« - Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas danser.  
- Je l'ai compris, merci !  
- Alors pourquoi continues-tu à me suivre comme ça ?  
- Sais-tu où tu vas dormir ? »

La question de Felix n'était pas idiote finalement. Elle allait quelque part sans forcément savoir si elle allait avoir un endroit pour dormir. À part sur le sol de cette forêt, elle ne voyait pas d'autre place pour s'y allonger.

« - Viens, je vais t'amener à un endroit qui te sera confortable. »

Ils partent tous les deux au fin fond de la forêt. Peter venait de sentir du mouvement sur son île. Hook avait trouvé le lieu où était l'antidote pour aider Charming. Le poison l'avait bien infecté d'ailleurs. Il s'était affaibli en quelques heures. Crochet le pensait plus résistant. À quelques mètres seulement de la cascade enchantée, le prince charmant lui tombe dans les bras, épuisé. C'est là que Peter choisit son entrée.

« - Je sais ce que tu as l'intention de faire, s'exclame-t-il sur de lui. Depuis quand un pirate tel que toi essaies de sauver cet imbécile ?  
- J'essaie de me racheter, dit-il.  
- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils finiront par t'accepter tel que tu es ?  
- Je suis sur que je peux y arriver.  
- Tu espères beaucoup trop pirate. Ils finiront par te tuer. Ou tu perdras tout. Comme tu as perdu ta femme.  
- Je ne veux plus avoir une vie de débauche. Moi aussi, je veux une fin heureuse, comme tout le monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y aurais pas le droit.  
- Une fin heureuse ? Avec qui ? Emma ou Lucy ?  
- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, souffla-t-il, poussant le corps de Charming jusqu'aux baies qui gênent l'accès à la cascade.  
- Je sens tout ici. Je sais que tu aimes Emma. Que tu ferais tout pour elle.  
- Laisse-là en dehors de cette histoire !  
- Alors, Lucy ne t'es plus d'aucune utilité ?  
- Lucy ? Une utilité ? Je n'ai jamais pris Lucy pour une chose, contrairement à toi. Tu nous prends tous pour des objets à Neverland afin d'assouvir un manque que tu n'as pas.  
- De quel manque parles-tu ? Demande Peter, curieux.  
- L'amour...  
- Parce que tu crois que je ne peux pas en avoir moi aussi ?  
- Ton cœur est noir et fermé à ce genre de sentiments. Tu ne pourras jamais en avoir. Et même si tu essaies, tu perdras ce que tu as entrepris. »

Peter se met en face du capitaine et le chope par le col de son haut tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Moi aussi, je peux trouver l'amour, et je l'aurais. Grâce à toi, je l'aurais.  
- Grâce à moi ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas.  
- Si tu crois que Lucy tombera dans ton piège et tombera amoureuse de toi, ne rêve pas trop Peter.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que ça sera Lucy ?  
- Je vois clair dans ton jeu.  
- En tous les cas, je ne suis pas venu pour discuter de ça. Je voulais juste te rappeler que s'il boit cet antidote, il ne pourra jamais repartir de Neverland. Tout à un prix, même ici. On ne déroge pas à la règle.  
- Alors j'en paierais le prix, confirme-t-il.  
- Ta personne n'intéresse pas Neverland. Bien essayé. Mais la seule chose qu'il ne pourra pas faire, ça sera de retourner chez lui.  
- Je pense qu'il comprendra, assure-t-il. »

Constatant la confiance que Hook avait en lui, il ne pouvait plus le faire changer d'avis, il s'enfuit avant de retourner au près des siens. Il avait trouvé la chose qu'il lui manquait pour garantir sa victoire. Il avançait petit à petit dans son projet. Le cœur qu'il avait volé allait beaucoup l'aidé. Étant donné qu'il commençait à réagir à Lucy sans forcément qu'il en saisisse le sens de ce revirement émotionnel.  
Quand il revint dans sa tribu, il remarqua la disparition de Lucy. Felix s'empresse de l'amener à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé se reposer. Arrivé dans une la petite maisonnette où était Wendy un peu plus tôt heureux de la voir en train de dormir, il avait eu peur qu'elle n'est fuguée. Mais non, elle était bien là. Il se place au chevet de Lucy et la contemple en silence. Il n'avait pas examiné autant les détails du visage de la jeune femme depuis leur dernière danse. Il avait juste eu le temps de se plonger dans ses yeux. Admirer la moitié du corps de Lucy non recouvert par la couette, le faisait frissonner. Il lui remit quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient réfugiés sur son front lisse. Comment allait-il arriver à tuer une femme comme elle ? Il ressentait en elle une forte personnalité qu'il n'avait pas vue en dehors de ceux qui étaient présents sur cette île. Ceux qui venaient à Neverland avaient tous quelque chose de spécial en eux. Malgré ces flashbacks et ses sensations qu'il avait, il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Il la sentait juste importante et pas que pour ses plans.  
Une envie incontrôlable de la serrer contre lui se pointa. Il se glissa doucement dans le lit déjà chauffé par Lucy et se colla contre elle. Dormant profondément et pensant rêver, elle se laisse faire. Peter la prend nerveusement dans ses bras, ne désirant pas la réveiller brutalement. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait câliné un humain. La seule fois était peut-être celle avec Felix, mais ça n'était que purement amical. Cette fois-ci avec Lucy, s'était différent. Bercé par les palpitations du cœur de la jeune femme, il finit par s'endormir à son tour, sentant un bien-être l'envahir. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était le seul à connaitre ce petit moment et que personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il faisait avec Lucy. Peut-être que tous le prendraient comme une plaisanterie.

Hook avait réussit à tailler les éléments qui l'empêchait d'aller jusqu'à la cascade. Il avait rempli sa gourde de cette eau révolutionnaire qui allait peut-être lui racheter sa mauvaise conscience qui le rongeait petit à petit bien qu'il tentait de s'améliorer. Il força Charming à boire la potion avec difficulté.

« - Allez mon gars, ressaisis-toi, sinon la terre entière va m'en vouloir, le supplia-t-il. »

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant de voir enfin le visage du prince redevenir plus rose et ses membres fonctionnés à nouveau. Soulagé de voir qu'il allait beaucoup mieux, et plus rapidement qu'il n'en doutait, il sourit.

« - Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous.  
- Le poison a disparu... Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, insista-t-il, se remettant sur pied tranquillement.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tout l'honneur était pour moi !  
- Depuis quand un pirate à de l'honneur ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde doute encore de la confiance d'un pirate ?  
- L'habitude que vous nous nous trahissez, répond calmement Charming. En tout cas, même si je te dois la vie, pour m'avoir sauvé, ça ne changera rien au sujet d'Emma.  
- C'est-à-dire ? L'interroge-t-il, arquant un sourcil.  
- Tu n'auras jamais ma fille, ricana Charming sérieusement. Désolé de te décevoir. »

Il tapote doucement l'épaule du pirate avant de se mettre en route, ayant hâte de revoir sa famille et de ne plus cacher sa douleur à cause de la flèche empoisonnée.

« - C'est ce que nous verrons, marmonna-t-il, à peine audible, pour que Charming ne l'entende pas »

Hook le suit dans sa démarche rapide. Ce prince était peu commode, et même après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le garder en vie, il ne lui montrait pas plus de reconnaissances que cela, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour conquérir le cœur d'Emma Swan.  
La nuit passée, Hook et Charming avaient marché toute la nuit, pendant qu'Emma travaillait d'arrache pied sur ce parchemin qui ne souhaitait pas se dévoiler. Peter lui, était encore en train de trainer dans le lit avec Lucy, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'éveille. Elle n'avait pas vu le garçon volant la rejoindre. Peut-être qu'elle aurait du. Elle n'aurait pas eu à le dégager si tard. Et même si ces bras étaient confortables, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cette petite escapade de tendresses. Surtout pas avec quelqu'un qui la retenait sur cette île.  
Elle s'extrait du jeune homme endormi, mais ses gestes la trahissent, il ouvre les yeux et la fixe.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce lit ? »

Ce rendant-compte de l'erreur qu'il avait fait, son envie passée, il se devait reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de lui-même. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir par ce genre d'émotion ? Il sort précipitamment du lit, malgré qu'il y était très à l'aise.

« - Je... Excuse-moi... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, balbutie l'ennemi n°1 des adultes qui sont sur cette île. »

Lucy continue de reluquer. Une force vis-à-vis de ce garçon l'obstinait. Il avait un côté mystérieux. Elle pose les pieds sur le sol en bois et se met à sa hauteur. Certes, il était plus jeune qu'elle – du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, alors qu'il était bien plus vieux -, mais sa grande taille lui permettait d'être au même niveau. Une idée lui vient.

« - Libère-moi, Peter. Ou alors, laisse-moi au moins marcher sur cette île sans être surveillée à chaque fois, propose-t-elle. »

La demande de Lucy avait surpris Peter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait une telle idée. Il n'avait peut-être plus l'intention de la tuer, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de la laisser partir. Au risque qu'elle retrouve les autres et leur dévoile son repère ? Valait-il le coup de prendre ce risque-là ? Pouvait-il vraiment avoir confiance en cette femme ?

« - Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de te rendre ta liberté. Tu connais mon repère, les autres risques de le savoir aussi.  
- Je ne suis pas du genre à balancer un secret que je connais. Tu peux vraiment avoir confiance en moi.  
- Si je peux avoir confiance en toi, alors tu vas devoir m'aider dans une décision, avertis Peter.  
- Tu ne peux pas la prendre ?  
- Non, parce que ça, la réponse que tu me donneras, fera partie de ta libération, s'exprime-t-il clairement. Si tu fais le bon choix, tu seras libre. »

Après une fraction de seconde de méditation sur son avenir, elle accepte le marché de Peter. Après la confirmation gestuelle de Lucy fasse au deal du garçon, il lui prend la main et la fait voler jusqu'à la cachette secrète que seul Felix connaissait. Celle ou les cages de Wendy et de Neal étaient installées.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE :** Bee : Possible, mais l'histoire est bien plus complexe et tordue que ça xD

Glagla : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé d'écrire le passage de Killian petit. Ta question peut-être une possibilité. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus malheureusement. Je suis sure, que lorsque tu liras la fin, tout va être plus clair pour toi.

Chafificha : Telle est la question =D

Voilà le Chapitre 12 les filles, je vous le mets pour finir le mois de décembre en beauté et finir l'année également. Et 12 = Décembre non =p ? Quel hasard dit donc. Merci à vous de me donner la motivation de continuer. Je vous promets que cette fic va avoir beaucoup de rebondissements encore ^^ Bonne lecture

PS : LA SUITE DANS TROIS MOIS =D

**Chapitre 12**

Après avoir prévenu entre temps Felix pour qu'ils les rejoignent, ils arrivent à l'endroit où Lucy ne se doutait pas un seul instant que sa décision allait être aussi importante. Ils se placent en face des deux cages en bambou résistant. Lucy ne savait pas ce que celles-ci contenaient. Elle le su seulement que lorsque Peter fit apparaitre par magie les deux humains qui étaient enfermés. Scandaliser de les voir ainsi, elle fait face à Peter. La jeune fille et l'homme, plus âgé qu'elle, ouvraient de grands yeux, manifestement tout aussi étonnés qu'elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Peter ? S'adressa-t-elle à lui, dans l'incompréhension totale. Pourquoi sont-ils enfermés ?

- Nous le sommes, parce que ce... ce garçon nous a capturé pour se servir de nous, se défend-t-il, attrapant les branches de bambou qui le retiennent prisonniers.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Tu peux lui faire confiance, Neal dis la vérité, ajoute l'enfant.

- Quand est-ce que tu allais me l'annoncer ?

- J'en avais l'intention, je te le jure, de toute façon, j'allais les relâcher, se protégea Peter, avançant doucement vers elle et lui prenant les mains.

- C'est un menteur, il ne nous aurait pas libéré, il avait même l'intention de me tuer, vu que je ne lui étais plus du tout utile, accentue-t-elle, voulant prouver que Peter est un mauvais garçon. »

Qui écouter ? Ce que disent les autres ? Ce que dicte son cœur ? Sachant qu'elle n'a jamais fais attention à ce que les personnes pouvaient bien dire ou penser ? Elle n'en a toujours fais qu'à sa tête, néanmoins, elle désirait en avoir la certitude sur les propos de cette demoiselle. Elle sombra dans le blanc des yeux de Peter, comme si elle allait rien qu'en le regardant découvrir la vérité.

« - Je ne vois rien dans tes yeux...

- C'est parce qu'il ne ressent rien, pas même une pointe de sympathie, argumente en premier Neal, le connaissant apparemment mieux qu'elle.

- Ne les écoute pas !

- Pourtant il n'y a rien...

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vois rien, qu'à l'intérieur je ne ressens rien. Je ne peux pas montrer mes faiblesses, des gens comme eux, Neal et Wendy, pourraient très bien s'en servir contre moi.

- Pourquoi seraient-ils contre toi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont prisonniers ! Dit-il, aisément.

- Tu dis que tu comptais les libérer, le ferais-tu si je te le demandais ?

- Je ne peux libérer qu'une seule personne. Soit Wendy, soit Peter. Tu es déjà comptée. A moins que...

- A moins que quoi ?

- Que tu ne cèdes ta place et reste avec moi. »

Cette proposition se présentait plutôt bien dans la tête de Lucy, pour une fois, il allait faire quelque chose de sensé, même si elle allait devoir rester et ne plus trop penser à sa libération. Felix, les écoutaient sans intervenir, mais gardant tout de même un œil sur les invités de l'île. Lucy était sur le point de céder à cette initiative, quand Wendy s'exclama :

« - Non, je ne veux pas faire ce type de chantage. Elle aussi a besoin de sa liberté.

- Wendy, tu es folle, fit remarquer Neal, tournant le regard vers elle. Tu as l'occasion de te défaire de cette cache.

- J'y suis restée depuis très longtemps, quelques jours, mois de plus, ne me fera pas plus peur que ça. »

Peter lâche les mains de Lucy et s'envole vers Wendy.

« - Es-tu sur de savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Lucy t'offre l'opportunité d'en finir avec tout ça, et tu souhaites rester ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie de laisser partir Lucy ? Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer une fois qu'ils seront partis ? »

Wendy regrettait déjà de s'être interposée entre le deal de Lucy et Peter, mais elle était sûre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Lucy ne méritait pas le même sort qu'eux. Lucy s'approche d'eux et pose une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Il tourne légèrement la tête vers elle.

« - Je sais que tu ne la tueras pas, tu ne le feras pas pour moi, commence-t-elle à dire.

- Il le fera, il est imperméable à la pitié des gens, coupa Neal.

- Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sur, tu le connais de cette manière-là, mais moi, je le connais d'une autre également.

- Il ne te montre pas la bonne manière alors, enchéri-t-il, décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sait rien sur la souffrance que peux ressentir un humain.

- Neal, arrête, même nous le connaissons sous un autre angle, et qu'il me tue ou non, elle ne mérite pas de rester en sa compagnie, signale Wendy.

- Pourtant mon choix est fait..., annonce Lucy, dévisageant Peter, en train de se redresser. Vous êtes libre tous les deux. »

Le visage de Peter s'illumine et il se met à hurler le chant d'un coq pour exprimer son bonheur.

« - Tu fais une énorme erreur, déclare Neal.

- Estimez-vous heureux d'être libres, elle n'aurait pas été là, vous seriez déjà morts à l'heure qu'il est, rappela Peter. »

D'un geste de la main, les cages disparaissent, mais quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Wendy et Neal aussi qui se volatilisent.

« - Laisses-nous seuls un instant, demande Peter à son partenaire Felix. »

Celui-ci partit - mais restant caché dans les environs pour aider Peter en cas de besoins -, il associe ses mains à ceux de la jeune femme et scrute ces yeux. Cette dernière sent une certaine chaleur monter en elle. Cette posture l'en intimidait. Mais le cœur était aux questions.

« - Es-tu en train de te servir de moi ?

- Pourquoi cette question, Lucy ?

- Visiblement, tu te sers de beaucoup de gens sur cette île, alors je me suis demandé si je faisais partie de ces personnes-là.

- Pour être honnête, au début, oui, je voulais me servir de toi. Mais je ressens différemment les choses à présent.

- M'aurais-tu tué si je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que tu désirais ?

- Surement, mais la situation a changé. Je n'ai plus envie de tout ça.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas arrêter toutes ces histoires à propos des deux hommes que tu pourchasses ?

- C'est impossible, notre querelle existe depuis des années. Mais je te promets qu'elle finira par se terminer. As-tu d'autres questions ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle, secouant la tête.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux que tu restes avec moi, avoue Peter sans mal. »

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois qu'il était. Il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de pouvoir ressentir une seconde fois cette joie. Il espérait que personne ne la lui enlèverait. Il sait très bien qu'avec lui le bonheur est éphémère. Pour exposer encore plus cet évènement à marquer dans un calendrier, et pour accentuer encore plus la confiance positive que Lucy lui tenait, il se lance sans avertissement dans un baiser ardant. Peut-être, était-ce l'effet du moment ? Mais en tout cas, il en avait très envie, et bien que, quelque peu surprises, Lucy n'en ressentait pas le besoin de s'enfuir, un je-ne-sais-quoi la réconfortait sur la personnalité de ce garçon si mystérieux.

Cependant, leur baiser eu des difficultés à se prolonger, premièrement, Lucy venait d'avoir des visions de son passé, elle se revoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, jusqu'à son âge adulte, quand elle était en train de dire adieu à son ami Hook, qui lui donnait un collier en souvenir de lui, pour ensuite, qu'ils finissent par se faire abattre par un éclair foudroyant - sans leur laisser de séquelles physiques ou mentales, ils ont eu beaucoup de chances - les avait séparés et assommés contre des arbres. Effrayé, Felix sort de sa cachette et se précipite vers son ami complètement sonné. Il le secoue fortement pour le réveiller. Lucy ouvre petits à petits les yeux, prenant conscience qu'elle venait de recouvrer la mémoire. Elle avait tellement d'informations qui circulaient dans sa tête, qu'elle en implora son cerveau de s'arrêter. Felix, bien trop occupé à soutenir Peter pour se charger de Lucy, celle-ci se lève. Elle faisait enfin la liaison entre sa rencontre avec Hook et son ami d'enfance. Lucy se met à hurler et à fondre en larmes tout en tenant ses tempes avec les paumes de ses mains. Peter sort de son coma temporaire et réalise à son tour ce qu'il se passe. Il dégage Felix et s'empresse de rejoindre la jeune femme. Passant de la tristesse à la colère, elle attrape le col du haut de Peter, elle lui cri :

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Depuis tout ce temps tu savais que Killian était ici... Tu as essayé de m'éloigner de lui, alors tu m'as jeté un sort d'oublie pour te servir de moi !

- CERTAINEMENT PAS, rugit Peter, malheureux de voir qu'elle comprend tout de travers. C'EST LUI qui t'as ABANDONNE, c'est moi qui t'es sauvé en te remettant ton cœur. Mais par compte, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne te souvenais plus de ton passé, je n'y ai pas touché à ta mémoire, même si j'aurais pu.

- MENTEUR, rage-t-elle.

- Je ne te mens pas, promit Peter, pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, déclare Lucy. »

A cette riposte, le sang de l'oiseau volant ne fait qu'un tour, son visage se crispe, accentuant ses petites rides et ses poings se serrent.

« - Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, balance sans scrupules Felix. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait ?

- Rien, laissons-là partir, soupire-t-il, désespéré.

- Es-tu sur ? Ce n'est pas mieux de la tuer ?

- Non...

- Mais elle pourrait dévoiler ton repère aux autres, chercha Felix, pour faire réagir Peter du danger que ça pouvait poser pour eux.

- Elle ne dira rien, garantit Peter, le lisant dans les yeux de Lucy. Partons ! »

Ils battent en retraite, quand Lucy intervient.

« - Attendez, vous n'allez pas me plaquer ici tout de même ?

- Tu ne veux plus nous voir, alors oui, nous t'abandonnons ici.

- Peter..., l'appelle-t-elle, contrarié. »

Faisant le sourde-oreille et continuant sa distance, Lucy se retrouva coincée dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se mettre à la recherche de Killian, qui regagna son terrier et sa petite famille qui les attendaient avec patiente. Tous se jetèrent sur eux pour collecter les informations nécessaires.

« - Du nouveau ? Les attaqua Emma, sans plus attendre.

- Malheureusement non, rien du tout, répond Charming. Et vous ? Je vois que vous avez trouvé la solution à ce parchemin. Comment ?

- Emma est une fille perdue, c'est comme ça qu'elle a réussit.

- Quelle direction doit-on prendre pour retrouver Henry ? Demande Hook.

- La direction est inscrite sur le parchemin. Il faut trouver l'arbre creux, explique Emma, confiante.

- Alors suivons ce chemin, s'enthousiasme le prince. »

Ils prennent la direction qui les mènerait enfin à Henry. Même s'ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps ils devront marcher, ils y allaient, ils avaient un but, une motivation. Neal et Wendy, quant à eux, s'étaient réveillés dans l'un des quatre coins de la forêt. Mais étrangement, Neal était revenu dans une cage qui était incrusté dans un rocher, autour duquel, le vide lui tenait compagnie. Décidément, Peter aimait bien l'enfermer. Il pensait qu'il aurait pu au moins, pour une fois y échapper. Wendy, elle, était dans un coin reculé de la forêt qui ne lui revenait pas, pourtant, elle connaissait cette forêt presque par cœur. Avait-elle oublié quelques coins ?

Peter et Felix, qui étaient revenus à la maison, avait passé le reste du temps, éloigné de tout le monde, se plaisant dans sa solitude du moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note :** Bonne année les filles. J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées. Voici la suite de la fic. C'est cool, on avance, enfin =p

Petite musique idéale à écouter pendant ce chapitre

Fairy Dance – Peter Pan 2003

**Chapitre 13**

Felix qui en avait raz le bol de voir son ami s'éloigner de lui, préfère se lancer dans une discussion franche avec lui. Il l'avait rarement vu dans un état aussi maussade. Il se campe devant lui, les bras croisé pour prouver sa déception. Le concerné lève la tête. Amateur d'avis opposés aux siens.

« - Depuis quand nous nous préoccupons de gentes demoiselles ?

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Bien sur que tu comprends, tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer !

- Avouer quoi ?

- Que cette femme ne te laisse pas indifférent.

- Pour quelle raison le serait-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. Mais jamais aucune fille depuis Wendy, tu n'as eu cette réaction.

- Elle a quelque chose de spécial.

- Peut-être, mais ça n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un tel état. Tu l'as toujours dis, les femmes ici nous sont d'aucunes utilités. C'était bien pour ça que l'ombre ne voulait pas d'elle.

- J'ai longtemps été en guerre contre cette ombre. J'ai finis par ne plus y penser.

- Alors faisons pareille, Peter. Cette... Cette Lucy causera ta perte !

- Comment peux-tu en être si persuadé ?

- Je le sans, c'est tout. Et c'est en train de commencer. »

Felix prend ses aises et s'assit près de son chef. Il le regarde d'un air grave et convaincu de ce qu'il raconte.

« - J'aimerais qu'on continue comme avant, comme lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. Que tu ne penses qu'à chasser Rumplestilskin ou encore ce Crochet, suggère Felix.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver. Une partie de moi est intéressé par cette fille, soupire Peter. J'aimerais bien pourtant ne plus pouvoir penser à elle.

- Ne me dit pas que tu éprouves des sentiments pour elle ?

- C'est ambigu, je n'arrive moi-même pas à saisir la raison de mon comportement envers elle.

- Tu l'as embrassé tout à l'heure, donc ça prouve tout de même que tu as du désir... »

Peter met ses mains sur son visage, ferme les yeux et essai de se concentrer, se rappelant des derniers évènements, puis lorsque tout lui revint, il tourne la tête vers Felix.

« - Je suis persuadé que ça serait en rapport avec l'ancien Peter Pan.

- L'ancien ? Enquêta le jeune homme, consterné de voir qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, c'est un mauvais passage dans l'histoire, que je préférais oublier. Mais certaines circonstances actuellement m'ont fait ressurgir des souvenirs dentant. Quand je suis arrivé ici, pour que je puisse être ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui, il a fallut que quelqu'un me donne un cœur.

- A qui appartenait ce cœur ?

- Au mari de Lucy. C'était lui l'ancien Peter Pan de cette ville. Avant de te connaitre, j'ai pendant longtemps gardé ses souvenirs, certains étaient beaucoup trop chargés d'émotions.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, C'était avant ou après que Rumplestilskin ne voit ce que tu étais devenu ?

- Bien après son départ et que je sois partie à sa recherche. Lorsque je suis rentré à Neverland, je perdais beaucoup de forces, parfois je reprenais mon vrai physique, et d'autres fois celui de Peter. Et l'ombre est venu enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'avais pas le choix de le tuer. Je peux te jurer que ça n'était pas facile. On c'est livré à un combat sans merci. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber et me supplier de le tuer. C'est là que j'ai pu lui arracher son cœur. J'ai enfin pu redevenir Peter Pan. Seulement voilà, l'histoire se répète, je faiblis. Le sablier est bientôt vide. Et si Henry ne nous aide pas, plus rien ne sera comme avant. Vous serez tous coincés ici.

- Waouh, si j'avais pu imaginer tout ça un jour. Pourtant, ça fait quelques années maintenant que je suis à ton service. Donc ce que tu ressens en ce moment pour Lucy, c'est le reste de ce qu'a éprouvé l'autre toi ?

- C'est la seule explication. Néanmoins, même si je ressens des sentiments pour elle, je ne peux pas aimer. Je ne suis pas fais pour ça.

- Penses-tu que si tu arrives à avoir ce que tu veux d'Henry tu ne sentiras plus rien pour Lucy ?

- Je l'espère, parce qu'en attendant, ça me torture plus qu'autre chose. »

Il se lève précipitamment. Il venait de deviner qu'Emma avait découvert sa carte. Un sourire diabolique apparait sur son visage. Enfin un peu d'animation. Ça allait lui changer les idées.

« - Où vas-tu ?

- Emma a trouvé la solution à mon parchemin. Ils sont en route. J'ai un plan.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux, je suis content de voir que tu reprends vite la situation en main.

- Je vais avoir besoin des enfants perdus. J'aimerais que tu ailles te cacher. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils t'attrapent.

- Quand serais-je que tu auras finis ?

- Tu le sauras ! Emmène Henry aussi, finalement. J'ai une bien meilleure idée que mon premier plan. »

D'un geste simple de la main, Felix comprend qu'il doit partir et lui obéit, même s'il n'oubliera jamais ce moment de complicité avec lui. Il était heureux de voir qu'il lui faisait confiance –même si ça n'enlevait rien, à la non confiance de Lucy -. Il avait trouvé une cachette.

« - Que faisons-nous ? S'enquière Henry.

- On joue à un jeu avec Peter. Tu vas aimer !

Peter les flairait, ils arrivaient plus tôt que prévu, cependant il avait réussit à se changer. Il se cacha à son tour, derrière un arbre et près d'un rocher. La troupe d'Emma, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé le repère de Peter, et remarquant des enfants danser. Ces enfants, qui d'ailleurs, ne se rendaient compte de rien. Peter avait réussi à les envoûtés à merveille. Emma se mit à chercher tous les enfants et à regarder sous leurs capuches. Mais rien. Pas l'ombre de Henry. Mécontente, Regina lance un sortilège sur les enfants.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Regina ? Ce ne sont que des enfants, grogne Snow.

- Des enfants qui travaillent pour Peter. Je les ai juste endormi, ils n'auront rien, peste-t-elle. Même si ça me démange de les tuer un par un !

- Et tu ne feras rien, proteste Charming. »

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns apparait devant eux, dressé sur un rocher. Il leur faisait face. Sautant de joie, Emma et Regina accourent vers le garçon, reconnaissant le petit Henry.

« - Regina, c'est notre fils... »

Leur joie ne fut que de courte durée. Ça n'était pas leur fils. Peter avait été malin sur ce coup-là. Emma, furieuse de la mauvaise blague que le jeune homme avait fait en dévoilant son vrai visage, tout en gardant les vêtements de Henry, elle le choppe et l'amène vers ses compagnons d'aventure.

« - Laissez-moi le tuer. Et tout ceci sera finit, s'exclame Regina, levant la main vers lui.

- Non, nous avons besoin de lui pour savoir où est Henry, rappelle Emma, le visage tendu.

- Parce que vous pensez que je vais tout vous avouer ?

- On y compte bien, Répond Emma. »

Un rire démoniaque sort de la bouche du chef de Neverland et il disparait par enchantement. Il n'était plus dans les mains d'Emma. Son rire raisonna pendant quelques secondes jusqu'au moment où ils ne l'entendirent plus.

« - Tu m'aurais laissé le tuer, il ne se serait pas échappé, critiqua Regina.

- Je sais ce que je fais, s'indigne Emma.

- Au premier abord, ce n'est pas ce que nous voyons. Tu te laisses berner par une carte que cet imbécile t'a donné.

- Elle peut nous être utile.

- Utile à quoi ? Elle vient de lui. Elle ne nous aidera pas à trouver Henry. Depuis que nous sommes ici, je vous suis, mais au final, je sais très bien que je perds mon temps.

- Ecoute, si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule, grommèle la blonde.

- Et c'est ce que je vais faire, j'en ai assez de vous suivre, expliqua Regina avant de partir.

- Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller sans elle, assura Emma. Reprenons notre route. »

Elle regarde la carte en marchant, ne sachant plus dans quelle direction aller. Elle en avait prit une au hasard le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions entre Peter et Regina. Ce garçon avait le don de la faire tourner en bourrique, et il le faisait très bien. Elle était désignée pour être la sauveuse, pas pour une bon à rien. Elle finit toujours par résoudre ses problèmes, même s'ils mettent du temps à se terminer. Elle avait au moins les encouragements d'Hook, Snow et Charming.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos views. Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise. Voilà la suite de la semaine ;) J'espère que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure. Une petite lecture pour vous détendre. Bonne suite à tous et à toutes.

**Chapitre 14**

Le groupe diminué, mais toujours plus fort, continue leurs recherches, ne désespérant pas, même après la fausse joie que Peter leur avait causé. Plus tard, ils examinent un logement. Emma reconnaît aussitôt le pensionnaire qui aurait pu y loger.

« - En es-tu sûre ? Demande Hook.  
- Plus que jamais ! Admet-elle, se posant en pôle position, des femmes qui connaissent les habitudes de Neal. Elle avait de quoi s'en venter, même.  
- Emma, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, commence par dire Hook, hésitant.  
- Ça n'est pas le moment ! S'oppose-t-elle. »

Pendant qu'Emma cherche le moindre indice, Charming chuchote à Hook :

« - Tu ne comptes pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Évidemment, leur messe basse n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde, Emma avait l'ouïe fine quand on parlait d'elle. Qui ne l'avait pas ? De plus, ça n'était pas dans le quotidien de Charming et du Capitaine de faire des cachotteries. C'était plutôt le genre de personne à se haïr continuellement. Elle leur fait face.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? »

Hook respire profondément, Charming lui retient fortement le bras. Emma n'aime pas quand quelqu'un lui ment, surtout lorsque c'est un homme. Et pourquoi du jour au lendemain décideraient-ils de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde si ça n'est pas que pour intérêt en ce qui concerne Hook et elle ?

« - J'attends..., s'impatiente-t-elle.  
- On voulait te dire que Neal est vivant, lance-t-il rapidement avant que Charming ne décide de le couper une nouvelle fois dans sa démarche. »

La révélation du capitaine des pirates venait d'émoustiller la jeune femme. Elle était soulagée d'entendre qu'il était vivant. La réaction d'Emma était plus poilante que la leur lorsqu'ils l'ont appris. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'on venait de lui dire, Emma avait arrêté de respirer. Il lui a fallu un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle se met à souffler et respirer un bol d'air.

« - Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plutôt ?  
- On ne savait pas si Peter disait la vérité ou non, mais finalement, on pense qu'il était dans le vrai.  
- Vous avez rencontré Peter ? Quand ?  
- Lorsque nous avons fait notre escapade pour essayer de vous aider. Mais nous n'en savons pas plus.  
- Maintenant, ça fait deux personnes à retrouver.  
- Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, ENFIN ! S'enthousiasme la femme aux cheveux bruns.  
- Ça me motive à nous sortir tous de cet endroit infernal. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe.  
- Que faisons-nous ? Questionne Snow.  
- On continue de chercher, on finira par trouver quelque chose, je ne perds pas espoir, répond Emma.  
- Alors nous te suivrons, assure Snow. »

Rassurée, ils se remettent en route. Même si au final, Emma et Snow ne savaient qu'une partie de l'histoire qu'il y avait eu avec Charming, Peter et Hook. Pour le moment, ils préféraient garder le secret sur la blessure et la potion du prince.  
Même s'ils continuaient leur périple dans ce labyrinthe, en vérité, Emma ne savait plus du tout où aller. Elle ne comprenait rien à cette carte. Perdue dans ses pensées, entre celles de son fils, celles de Neal, et Hook qui tentait de se rapprocher d'elle, tous la déconcentraient, bien que sa priorité restait Henry. Être une sauveuse, n'était pas du tout facile tous les jours, déjà qu'elle en avait beaucoup à assumer en tant que mère, depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait un fils, sa vie avait complètement changé, mais resterait-elle vraiment tranquille un jour ? Pourquoi tout ce petit monde lui en veut-elle et a-t-il besoin d'elle ?  
Rumplestilkin et Regina ne les aidaient pas non plus. Leurs relations entre eux étaient piquantes, alors elle ne pouvait pas compter sur eux. Elle ne savait pas dans quel lieu se rendre. Elle hésitait entre la grotte qu'elle voyait sur la carte et le village des Indiens.  
Quant à Hook, ce pirate qui ne cessait de la coller, lui qui connaît cette île mieux que qui compte. Pourquoi ne leur indiquait-il pas un chemin ? Pour une fois, il pourrait se montrer utile. Elle se tourne vers ce dernier.

« - Tu connais Neverland mieux que personne. Dirige-nous !  
- J'aimerais bien, crois-moi, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, à chaque nouvel arrivant, Peter change le sens de cette île. Tout ce qui a été découvert est à un nouvel emplacement.  
- C'est complètement injuste. Jamais je n'arriverais à les retrouver !  
- Désolé. Sinon je vous aurais aidé depuis le temps. »

Emma était en colère contre sa propre personne. Tous la suivaient, au risque de perdre sûrement leur vie. Ils avaient tous foi en elle, et parfois, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour la garder. Oui, elle avait réussi plusieurs victoires auparavant, mais celle-là, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle aimerait tellement rentrer chez eux. Snow s'empresse d'aller la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Je n'en peux plus, Mary Margaret, je suis au bord de la crise de nerf.  
- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler maman !  
- Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.  
- Je comprends, mais j'espère qu'un jour, tu y arriveras.  
- Je veux d'abord nous sortir d'ici. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour avoir confiance en moi alors que nous sommes encore ici.  
- Nous savons juste que tu vas réussir. Nous sommes là que pour t'aider.  
- Mais vous risquez vos vies pour moi !  
- Ce qui est tout à fait normal. On le ferait pour beaucoup de personnes à StoryBrook. »

Emma sourit faiblement, le réconfort de sa mère lui remonte un peu la morale et lui donne du baume au cœur. Est-ce suffisant quand on sait que tout repose sur ses épaules ? Snow allait dire autre chose, lorsque des branches arbres bougèrent autour d'eux. Pensant qu'un ennemi allait débarquer et les attaquer, ils préparèrent leurs armes. C'est là que Wendy apparut, essoufflée et effrayée. Wendy n'avait jamais autant couru de sa vie pour échapper à Peter depuis sa libération. Soulagés de voir que ça n'était pas Peter, ils rangèrent leurs armes.

« - S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi ! Supplie-t-elle. »

Emma, reconnaissant une personne en détresse et non un adversaire, sûr d'elle, elle fait quelques pas pour être à la hauteur de la demoiselle aux cheveux châtains bouclés et vêtue d'une chemise de nuit assez sale.

« - Qui es-tu ? L'interroge rapidement Emma  
- Je suis Wendy Darling !  
- Comment es-tu arrivée sur Neverland ?  
- C'est une longue histoire. Je suis revenue à la base pour aider Neal.  
- Neal..., prononça faiblement Emma.  
- Décidément, il plaît beaucoup aux femmes, se moqua Hook.  
- Tes commentaires, tu te les gardes pour toi, Hook, réplique-t-elle. »

Il marmonne dans sa barbe, prend sa petite bouteille, s'adossant à un arbre. Wendy lève les yeux vers lui. Depuis tout ce temps, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

« - Toujours autant alcoolique, tu n'as pas changé.  
- A peu de chose près. Merci du compliment, mon cœur. »

Emma souhaiterait reprendre la conversation à propos de Neal. Voulant le plus de détails possibles, son côté détective reprenait enfin du service et leur rencontre avec Wendy allait peut-être pouvoir les faire avancer.

« - As-tu vu Neal dernièrement ? Continue Emma.  
- Oui, Peter l'avait enfermé avec moi.  
- Et Henry ? Est-ce qu'il était avec vous ? Se pressa de demander à son tour Snow.  
- Non..., soupira Wendy.  
- J'aurais bien aimé...  
- Attendez ! Coupa aussitôt Wendy, se souvenant de quelque chose au sujet d'Henry. Il n'était pas avec moi, par compte, mais je l'ai vu. Peter m'a demandé de lui faire croire qu'on avait tous besoin de lui, enfin surtout moi, pour qu'il puisse avoir le cœur du vrai croyant. Je vous assure que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord avec cette idée, mais il m'a forcé à le faire, sinon il me tuait si je ne lui servais à rien. Ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît !  
- Henry t'as cru ? Demande Emma.  
- J'en ai bien peur, malheureusement !  
- Donc nous n'avons plus assez de temps avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose que Peter désirerait.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça..., s'excusa la demoiselle en chemise de nuit.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Rassure Snow, optimiste. »

Wendy baisse les yeux un instant, réfléchissant et se rappelant de ces dernières journées passées avec Peter et les autres enfants qu'elle aurait oublié. Et c'est le déclic. Elle se souvient d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant ni même mentionnée par quelqu'un à Neverland.

« - Est-ce que Lucy Walt fait partie de votre groupe ? »

Hook, intéressé auparavant par sa bouteille d'alcool, s'en étouffe après avoir bu une gorge. Wendy n'avait jamais connu Lucy. Comment était-ce possible ? Les visages interrogateurs du groupe venaient de donner la réponse à la jeune fille. À chaque fois qu'Hook entendait le prénom ou le nom de son amie, il en avait un pincement au cœur. Il regrettait beaucoup de choses dans leurs relations, mais il était tellement maladroit pour pouvoir en discuter avec elle. Il se souvient, qu'à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'ils étaient petits, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, mais le fait de voir leur ami en commun lui tourner autour, il faisait dix pas en arrière, préférant ne pas briser leur amitié à cause de Lucy. À ce souvenir, sa main tenant la bouteille se mit à trembler. Il la serra contre l'objet pour reprendre le contrôle. Charming, remarquant le comportement du pirate, se place près de lui et lui murmure :

« - Ça va aller ?  
- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'un prince pour me consoler. »

Il leur tourne le dos, admirant un vaste champ de bambou, faisant mine de surveiller les alentours pour leur sécurité. Se protégeant de la réaction des autres, s'ils étaient amenés à découvrir ses sentiments envers Lucy, ils jugeraient ses actions actuelles envers Emma. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre.

« - Oublie-le... Nous t'écoutons. Qu'as-tu à nous dire sur Lucy ?  
- Il a demandé à Lucy, lequel de nous deux, elle libérerait, nous étions enfermés dans une cage. Elle voulait nous libérer tous les deux et se sacrifier à notre place.  
- Dis donc, elle est courageuse cette Lucy quand même ! S'exprime Snow.  
- Mais je voulais me sacrifier à sa place, qu'elle soit libre et Neal aussi. Et ensuite, nous fûmes libérés. Éparpillez-lui et moi dans l'un des coins de Neverland. Il peut-être tout près, comme très loin à l'heure qu'il est. Mais y a un sujet qui me turlupine quand même.  
- Quel est-il ? Se permit Emma, ne lésinant pas sur les témoignages de Wendy. Toujours avide d'en découvrir plus.  
- Comment se fait-il que Lucy soit avec Peter ?  
- Il a dû probablement la capturer quand nous sommes partis à la recherche d'Henry, affirme-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger son corps, son cœur ayant disparu, elle ne faisait que nous ralentir.  
- Oui, mais elle bougeait justement, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas, vous avez des versions différentes de la mienne. »

Le pirate, se rappelant d'avoir croisé Lucy les menaçant, lui et Charming de leur tirer, cachée derrière les arbres, Peter, les narguant quand l'un des deux fut enfin touché, Hook donna un coup de crochet à l'arbre le plus proche. Tourmenté par le fait que tous avaient décidé de laisser Lucy sur son bateau, racontant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle ne risquait rien. Voilà maintenant, - malgré qu'il savait depuis un moment qu'elle était avec Peter - l'opportunité de s'exprimer sur ce point.

« - C'est de votre faute si Hook l'a capturé. Nous l'aurions amené avec nous, elle n'aurait eu aucun problèmes.  
- Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais cas rester avec elle, rien ne t'obligeait de nous accompagner, rouspète Emma. Si nous l'avons laissé là-bas s'était pour son bien et non pas par égoïsme. De ce côté-là, tu n'as rien à dire, tu es le plus à plaindre, tu l'avais toi-même enfermé.  
- Mais parce que je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de notre vie passée à tous les deux, ça change la donne.  
- Maintenant, si vraiment, tu souhaites la retrouver, rien ne t'obliges à rester avec nous. Je suis désolée de ne pas la mettre dans mes priorités.  
- De toute façon, nous essaierons de ramener tout le monde à StoryBrook, mais il y aura forcément des pertes, on ne sait pas à quel point Peter peut être fort, s'affirme à son tour Snow. »

Hook fait le muet, quoiqu'il dit, Emma le remettrait à sa place et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Cette fille avait un charisme qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier et qui lui plaisait. Très peu de femmes arrivaient à lui plaire, bien qu'il en ait eu quelques-unes. Milah, sa première vraie relation une fois qu'il était devenu pirate. Dans son passé, Lucy et là, Emma. Le problème avec lui, c'est que toutes les personnes qui osaient enfin avoir une relation avec lui finissaient par le quitter ou mourir lorsqu'il était pirate.

« - Que comptez-vous faire ? Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir battre Peter tous ensembles ? S'inquiète Wendy.  
- On espère pouvoir y arriver, répond Emma.  
- Jusque-là nous avons toujours réussit vaincre Regina ! Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Coupa Snow.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Penses-tu pouvoir nous amener à Clochette ?  
- L'île bouge, on est au courant, mais emmènes-nous à son ancien endroit, qui sait, peut-être qu'on la trouvera, garda-t-elle espoir.  
- Ça me convient, si bien sûr, ça ne vous fait pas de trop avec moi en plus.  
- Pas du tout, rassure Emma.  
- Vous croyez que quand tout cela sera fini, je pourrais retrouver mes frères ?  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- Ils sont dans votre monde !  
- Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons, attesta-t-elle. »

Ils quittent l'endroit où ils étaient pour prendre la direction de l'habitat de cette fée. Emma exigeait que cette femme recherchée soit là-bas et qu'elle puisse les aider.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note :** Bee : En général, j'écris au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent, mais j'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on a un chapitre sans Lucy. Je pense qu'on va en avoir deux encore sans elle. Enfin on ne fera que prononcer son prénom et son nom. Mais je n'aime pas non plus faire une fanfiction qu'en fonction de mon OC, les autres aussi sont là faire avancer l'histoire et le personnage. On verra au file du temps;)

Est-ce que j'exploite bien les personnages ? L'histoire en général sur OUAT ou la mienne aussi ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Petite chanson à écouter le temps de ce chapitre : watch?v=gjgkxjfYHsE

Dites-moi également si les musiques correspondent bien aux chapitres ^^ il n'y en aura pas tout le temps je pense, seulement pendant les moments forts en émotions ;)

Et également une petite surprise pour la fanfiction en général;) watch?v=Jk6rDEBh-_w

Qu'arriverez-vous à décrypter dans ce trailer ?

**Chapitre 15**

Marchant avec les femmes du groupe, Charming et Hook étaient restés en retrait tous les deux. Le prince l'observait de temps à autres quand il pivotait la tête, vérifiant soit disant qu'il n'y avait aucun dangers derrière eux, Hook rétorque :

« - Tu as finis de m'espionner ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends à me regarder ainsi ? Serais-tu tombé, toi aussi, sous mon charme infini ? »

Il se racle la gorge, affichant son opposition fasse à son commentaire sur le charme de cet homme. Il n'était pas du tout dans l'homophobie, même s'il ce pirate avait tous les charmes du monde, s'il le comparait à tous ceux qu'il avait croisé – hors lui, lui était déjà parfait, il était prince, s'il l'était devenu, ça n'était pas pour rien, même si son physique l'en avait fortement aidé – durant sa longue vie, il était certainement le plus charismatique.

« - Certainement pas, il n'y a que Snow qui m'attire ici, garanti-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes ?

- Peut-être parce que je me demande pourquoi tu es tant obstiné par ma fille, sachant que Lucy ne t'es pas vraiment indifférente. Je n'arrive pas à y voir clair.

- Probablement, parce que cela ne te concerne pas !

- Je te l'ai dis, tout ce qui s'agit d'Emma, ça me regarde, justement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu crèves l'abcès, sinon ça va finir par se retourner contre toi.

- En quoi ça influencerait mon avenir ? Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ?

- Depuis que tu t'intéresses à elle et que tu m'es sauvé la vie. Et je ne veux pas que ma fille ait le cœur brisé.

- Parce que tu penses que je vais devoir choisir entre elle et Lucy ?

- C'est une hypothèse parmi d'autres. Je veux juste que tu prennes la bonne décision.

- Ça t'arrangerais, hein, que je prenne celle de Lucy n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour être honnête, oui. »

Hook n'avait pas l'habitude de choisir entre deux femmes, il n'avait pas encore songé à ce problème. Il voulait juste sauver Lucy et conquérir le cœur d'Emma. Charming n'aurait pas du mettre ce type de sujet dans sa tête. Il n'est pas fait pour cogiter sur ça. Le temps de la vie en rose pour lui était bel et bien révolu depuis le jour de la disparition de Milah, même s'il avait eu de courts moments de satisfactions depuis l'arrivé d'Emma.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous reposez déjà ? S'étonne Snow, arrivant vers eux. »

Tous deux se dévisagent, surpris, devant la question de la femme aux cheveux bruns. Après avoir analyser les paroles et que la connexion se fasse au cerveau, ils constatèrent leur arrêt.

« - Nous n'avions pas vu que l'on s'était arrêté, s'excuse Charming.

- Vous deux, vous êtes bizarres depuis un moment, leur fait-elle remarqué.

- Nous faisons juste une petite trêve, mentit Hook.

- Si nous marchons rapidement, nous rattrapons Emma et Wendy. »

Sans attendre, ils se dépêchent de regagner le peloton. La nuit l'emportait sur le jour. Il était temps pour eux de s'arrêter bientôt pour réellement se reposer.

« - Je pense que nous devrions aller d'abord à la grotte des échos, suggère Hook.

- Tu disais toi-même que chaque endroit change de place, rappelle Emma.

- Pas toute, à mon plus grand regrets.

- Je ne voulais pas aller dans cette grotte, elle ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous irons là-bas, et ensuite nous nous reposerons et continueront notre direction vers le refuge de Clochette. Mais à quoi nous servirait cette grotte ?

- Étant donné qu'elle est sur notre chemin, je pense que nous pourrions y trouver des indices.

- Parce que tu sais penser maintenant ? Demande Emma, surprise.

- Si tu savais le nombre de qualités que j'ai. »

Ils prirent la première option : La grotte des échos. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette grotte avait beaucoup plus de capacité qu'ils pensaient, une jeune femme, avait réussi à s'y rendre bien avant leur arrivée. Elle était en train de discuter, assise au bord d'un précipice.

« - Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te retrouver dans cette grotte, mais si je pouvais avoir le moyen de te libérer, je le ferais.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, tu as essayé de me dire la vérité sur ton passé avec Hook, et ça n'a pas marché.

- Je ne suis même pas parvenue à te faire changer d'avis sur lui.

- Ça sera compliqué, j'ai beaucoup trop de haine en moi !

- A ton avis, Wendy a pu s'échapper de sa cage ? J'ai un peu l'impression de m'être faite avoir quand même.

- Je pense, enfin je le souhaite pour elle. »

Un blanc s'installe entre eux deux, n'ayant plus de sujet de conversation à ce moment là. Puis finalement, ils en trouvent une.

« - Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Pan ? Pourquoi l'intéresses-tu ?

- Je n'en ai compris que la moitié, je n'arrive pas à tout associer pour le moment. Tant que je n'en ai pas la confirmation, je ne peux rien dire.

- Pourtant, ça nous avancerait, et nous pourrions le vaincre plus facilement en dehors de son ombre.

- J'ai... J'ai juste la sensation, que lui et moi sommes connectés.

- Connectés ? De quelle manière ?

- C'est ça le problème. Je ne sais pas ! »

Ils soupirent tous les deux, mais le bruit d'une épée retentirent jusqu'à eux, Lucy se leva.

« - Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient. Je ne pensais pas les voir aussi rapidement.

- Pourquoi ne doivent-ils pas te voir ? Hook serait enchanté de te retrouver.

- Je ne veux pas, pas après avoir essayé de tuer Hook, même si j'ai une affreuse envie de le revoir, là, maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore près.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête. »

Elle se cache dans un coin de la grotte, ne pouvant pas sortir tout de suite, ils la surprendraient et serait mal vue. Alors que Charming coupait les branches qui gênaient leur passage, Hook avait interpellé Emma, à quelques mètres de Charming, Wendy et Snow pour discuter clairement de ses intentions envers elle. S'il pouvait avoir les deux femmes pour lui, il le ferait, il ne veut pas avoir à choisir.

« - Que veux-tu ? »

A cette question, il s'empresse d'embrasser fougueusement la jeune femme. Écœurée par le geste de cet humain – et gardant toujours une mauvaise image de lui –, elle arrête ce baiser et se dégage de son emprise.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Avoue que ça te fais de l'effet, s'exclame-t-il, téméraire.

- Ce baiser ne prouve rien, rage Emma. Tu t'enfonces encore plus dans ton délire tout seul.

- Je suis sur que tu mens et que tu as aimé. Et quant bien même tu refuses de croire que je puisse éprouver des sentiments pour toi, tu finiras par m'aimer.

- JAMAIS !

- C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Charming avait réussi à couper toutes les branches et les avait appelé pour pouvoir y entrer. Ils reviennent près d'eux sous l'œil interrogateur de ce dernier.

« - Sachez qu'une fois que nous rentrons tous dans cette grotte, elle vous fera révélé des secrets bien enfouit en vous, explique Hook.

- Je suis prête à affronter cette grotte, quoiqu'il en coûte. »

Emma, sans peur et sans reproches s'aventure avec ses amis dans la grotte des échos, sans réellement savoir ce qu'il en tourne. Ils montent plusieurs marches avant d'arriver au bord de la falaise et d'apercevoir Neal prisonnier. Emma était contente de le voir, mais cette espace entre les deux falaises les écartaient.

« - Neal, hurle Emma.

- Emma, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

- Comment pouvons-nous te sortir d'ici ?

- Cette grotte des échos est spécial, il faut que chacun d'entre vous dise une vérité qu'il n'a jamais dis. Et ca rapprochera les deux falaises.

- Comment sais-tu la fonctionnalité de cette grotte ? Le questionna Emma.

- J'en ai beaucoup entendu parlé par les autres garçons perdus, affirme Neal.

- Je vais commencer, annonce Snow.

- En es-tu sûre ? Fit Emma en se tournant vers elle

- Oui, dit-elle, faisant face à Charming. »

Snow raconte sa vérité qui la rongeait depuis la première fois qu'elle a touché l'enfer et que Charming l'en ai sauvé. Son désir le plus profond serait d'avoir de nouveau un enfant avec lui. A cette nouvelle, même si dans sa tête est en joie, son cœur se brise et son visage de décompose.

Une partie de la passerelle invisible se construit, celle qui mènerait Emma à Neal.

« - Ça marche, se réjouit Emma en s'adressant à ses parents, mais se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Charming. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne pourrais pas revenir à StoryBrook, dit-il avec tristesse et baissant la tête.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'interroge Snow, vexé qu'il ne lui en ai pas parlé tout de suite.

- Quand Hook et moi sommes partis à la recherche d'un lieu, nous sommes tombés sur Peter et Lucy, et non une embuscade.

- Mais Hook t'a sauvé, alors où est le problème ? Continue Snow.

- Oui, mais il se trouve qu'en réalité, c'est Lucy et Peter qui ont tenté de nous tuer. La flèche que Lucy a m'a envoyé était empoisonnée. J'allais mourir quand Hook m'a aidé. Mais la potion qu'il a utilisé, fait parti de Neverland, et tout ce qui touche de loin ou de près à ce pays imaginaire a un prix.

- Quel en est le prix ? Répond Snow, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- Je ne pourrais pas quitter le pays imaginaire, avoue-t-il, la gorge serré.

La vérité de Charming marche aussi, le pont de pierre qui se forme avance petit à petit. Mais beaucoup de cœurs vont être brisés. C'est la fonctionnalité de cette île.

« - J'aimerais dire quelque chose moi aussi, réclame Hook. »

Emma n'était pas prête à entendre les paroles du pirate, elle savait de quoi il parlerait. Elle aurait aimé que ce moment n'ai jamais existé, parce que son baiser, lui avait bien fait effet, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« - Emma et moi, nous nous sommes embrassés avant de rentrer ici, je souhaiterais qu'elle le prenne plus au sérieux, je suis certes, un pirate, mais j'ai un cœur comme tout le monde. Même si j'ai toujours eu de profond sentiments pour Lucy, que je n'ai jamais réussi à dévoiler au fil des années, étant plus jeune, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Je ne pensais pas aimer de nouveau après Lucy et Emma. »

Visiblement, Hook disait la vérité puisque le pont continuait d'avancer.

« - Je crois que c'est à mon tour, pour finir, soupire Emma, commençant par Hook. »

Emma s'exprime sur les sentiments de Hook, détestant la personne qu'il est, même si au fond, il est sûrement quelqu'un de gentille et d'honorable, mais ce baiser ne voulait vraiment pas dire grand chose, puisque ses sentiments sont tournés vers Neal et que cela ne changera jamais. Elle préférait, continuer de le croire mort, car s'était plus facile pour elle de tourner la page et d'avancer, Henry étant sa priorité. Et même si elle avait eu l'espoir qu'il soit envie à partir du moment ou on lui avait annoncé qu'il était toujours vivant, elle n'était pas prête de recommencer une nouvelle vie de famille avec lui, il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se remette de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eu.

Neal explique qu'il comprend son opinion, mais qu'en revanche, il espérait lui, reprendre leur relation et qu'il attendrait le temps nécessaire pour qu'Emma revienne vers lui et qu'Henry serait le bienvenue dans leur nouvelle vie commune.

Hook a toujours l'impression qu'Emma ne le croit pas, mais il sait qu'un jour il arrivera à obtenir ce qu'il désire d'elle.

Il ne leur manquait plus que cent mètres à avoir, toutes leurs vérités auraient suffit normalement à pouvoir faire en sorte que la sauveuse rejoigne l'homme qui a compté pour elle.

« - Pourquoi la passerelle ne vient-elle pas jusqu'à nous ? Se fâcha la blonde, déprimée de constater qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui l'empêche de sauver ceux qu'elle aime. JE HAIS CE PETER PAN !

- Ça n'est pas de la faute de Peter, défendit Neal.

- Comment oses-tu prendre sa défense ? Gueula Emma.

- Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un, l'un d'entre nous qui n'a pas encore dit sa vérité. »

Emma pensait que tous avait dit leurs secrets les plus profonds. Ils s'observent, se demandant qui avait un secret bien plus gros à révéler, mais personne ne semblait en avoir un.

Lorsque Neal avait fait cette remarque, Lucy, qui était cachée derrière un rocher de pierre, pas très loin d'eux, et qui étaient en larmes, suite à la révélation de Hook au sujet d'Emma, s'était laissée tomber contre l'énorme pierre et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Devait-elle signaler sa présence ? Qu'avait-elle a dire ? Comprendraient-ils réellement ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même ? Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de tout son passé, pour ce qui est de Hook et elle, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Finalement, son amnésie n'était pas plus mal et était moins douloureuses.

« - Qui de vous n'a pas tout dis ? »

Tous les autres confirmaient avoir tout raconté. Seul Neal connaissait la personne.

« - Si tu souhaitais réellement me libérer, c'est le moment. Ne laisse pas Peter t'influencer, avait-il dit, avec sincérité. »

Mais Lucy ne répondait pas.

« - A qui parles-tu ? S'inquiéta Emma.

- A Lucy...

- Lucy ? S'étonne Hook.

- Elle est ici, avec nous, avoue-t-il.

- Si tu es ici, montre-toi, Lucy, râle Emma. »

Quand Neal, avait prononcé son prénom, celle-ci serra les poings formés par ses fines mains. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Son anonymat était foutu. C'est alors qu'elle prend la décision de se montrer et d'agir.

« - Lucy..., murmure le pirate, embarrassé. »

Il tente une approche vers la jeune femme, mais elle refuse.

« - Reste où tu es, dit-elle difficilement, sentant son cœur se serrer de plus en plus à sa vue.

- Pourquoi empêches-tu Neal de se libérer ? Enquête Emma.

- Je n'empêche personne, j'étais loin de penser que cette grotte se servirait de moi.

- Lucy, quelle vérité caches-tu ? Répète Neal, voulant sortir de cette cage. »

En se dévoilant, elle allait forcément souffrir, elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire son égoïste et de laisser Emma à son tour avoir de la peine, si elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver Neal, alors qu'elle touchait son but. Elle respire un bon coup, trouvant le courage nécessaire pour retenir ses larmes et pour en discuter, quitte à en souffrir d'avantage par la suite.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais Killian, si je l'avais su plus tôt, je ne me serais pas mariée avec Arthur. Je t'aurais attendu pendant des mois que tu reviennes de chaque missions que le roi te soumettais. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai longtemps gardé ses sentiments de côtés, balance-t-elle avant de faire une pause, sentant sa gorge vibrer sur le coup de l'émotion. Sa voix tremblante commençait à se faire entendre. Depuis ce jour, tu m'as complètement abandonnée. Que pouvais-je bien faire d'autre ? Espérer que tu viennes à moi ? Mais lorsque tu es revenu pour vaincre le roi, tu étais avec cette Milah, tous mes espoirs étaient partis en fumés. Et maintenant, maintenant que tu t'es épris d'Emma, je me sens encore plus délaissée. Oui, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je peux revivre à nouveau, mais au final, si c'est pour se faire délaisser par ceux qu'on aime, et qu'on se retrouve tout seul, j'aurais préféré que mon cœur ne soit pas remis en place. »

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Il lui semblait qu'elle avait tout lâché. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et qu'elle avait su ce qui s'était passé entre Hook et Emma.

Prise d'une forte émotion incontrôlable et tellement déçue par toutes ces choses, qu'elle sort en courant de la grotte, bousculant Wendy, qui les attendait à l'entrée. Hook, se sentant honteux d'aimer deux femmes, mais désirant tirer les choses au clair avec Lucy, se précipite pour la rattraper.

Neal, content de ne plus avoir de cage, et voyant que la passerelle était enfin complète, il court jusque dans les bras d'Emma, légèrement sous le choc du discourt de Lucy.

Lucy avait dû s'arrêter, elle avait couru et était essoufflée. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, son chemin l'avait mené à un cul de sac ou le vide et la mer étaient à plusieurs mètres plus bas, accompagnés de dangereux rochers. Une idée lui venait à l'esprit, et même si elle la faisait, tous finiraient par l'oublier. Au moins elle ne souffrirait plus. Elle n'aurait plus tous ses flashs dans sa tête qui lui rappelle sa vie passée. Elle fait quelques pas, un pas de plus, elle tombe de la falaise et se noie, n'ayant plus la force de continuer.

Hook avait pu la rattraper, alors qu'elle allait faire le dernier pas qu'il lui restait avant d'en finir avec tout cette fichue vie. À la limite de tomber, Hook la chope par son haut et la fait tourner vers lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Lâche-moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Arrête...

- Tous ceux que j'ai aimé mon tous laissé. Toi, Arthur, August. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Toi tu as tout.

- Non je n'ai pas tout !

- Ça crève les yeux, Emma en pince pour toi, même si elle aime Neal. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle se débat de la forte emprise de l'homme. Il ne compte pas la lâcher, mais à la suite d'un faux mouvement – alors qu'il tentait de l'aider à se calmer –, elle lui échappe des mains et elle tombe en arrière dans le vide. Il était trop tard lorsqu'il a essayé de prendre sa main qu'elle tendait pour l'en empêcher. Le visage effrayé qu'avait Lucy lui resterait en mémoire pendant longtemps. Il s'accroupit au bord de la falaise et la voit tomber entre les rochers. Il aurait bien aimé sauter pour la retrouver, mais il ne sait même pas si elle avait eu la chance d'échapper aux rochers. Il serra sa main sans crochet et reteint ses larmes avant de rejoindre le groupe. L'avait-il tué ? Était-elle encore vivante ? Vu la chute, il y avait peu de chance.

De retour, il fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il arrive en pleine câlinerie – qui en fit quelques peu jalouser Hook – se terminant, Charming serra vaillamment sa main, Snow l'enlaça également – peut-être un peu moins fort qu'Emma –, arrivé à Wendy, celui-ci se pressa de l'entourer de ses grands bras. Il lui adresse son plus beau sourire.

« - Je suis heureux de voir que tu es tombée sur les bonnes personnes.

- J'ai eu de la chance. Toi aussi tu t'as atterri dans un lieu au hasard ?

- J'en ai bien peur, mais je suis soulagé d'être là avec vous tous maintenant.

- Crois-tu que l'on peut réussir à vaincre Peter ?

- Nous avons les personnes qu'il faut pour ça. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. »

Il avait remarqué la présence du pirate mais n'avait encore rien dit. Il tournoie vers Emma.

« - Pourquoi est-il ici ? On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- Il nous a aidé à entrer à Neverland.

- Lui ? Il vous a aidé ? Qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ?

- Rien, même si ça paraît étrange, dit Emma. »

Le pirate au cœur d'acier venait probablement de tuer son amie d'enfance, il n'avait pas envie de festoyer ce moment de retrouvaille, il se contenait de rester le plus neutre possible, essayant de chasser l'expression qu'avait eu Lucy avant de tomber.

« - Que faisons-nous, maintenant que je suis là, je sais que nous devons retrouver Henry.

- Nous voulions retrouver Clochette, mais avant, nous aimerions nous reposer, déclare Emma. Nous avons tous besoins de nous remettre de nos émotions. »

Et elle n'avait pas tord, une fois qu'ils ont le coin de repos à l'abri de tout dangers, ils se chargent d'en faire un petit nid douillet le temps d'une nuit.


End file.
